Going Crazy
by Bella4Edward
Summary: All Human! Bella, Rose, and Alice all pregnant together. How will the guys handle it? Read and find out.
1. Finding Out

-Finding Out-

Bella's POV-

I was perfectly content sleeping next to my one and only love. When I woke up I noticed that Edward held me in his arms while he was still sleeping. I didn't want to get up, but I felt the urge to vomit. I wiggled my way out of his arms and raced off to the bathroom. I wasn't sure why I was sick all of a sudden. I moved away from the toilet hoping I was done vomiting. I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out before I brushed my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom and laid next to Edward.

"Are you all right, love?" The sweet voice of my husband asked.

"I think so. I feel fine now, just a little bit of an upset stomach." I assured him. I wormed my way back into his strong embrace. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips briefly. He kissed my forehead. It was only four in the morning, so we tried going back to sleep. I awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I asked.

"Yes." He chuckled. "I have to teach inquiring minds about the baroque era."

I shook my head at him while trying to hold in my laughter. He was a band conductor and teaches many music appreciation classes. He didn't have to work if he didn't want to, because his family has quite a bit of money. He said the only time he would want their money, is if he has tried every job possible and couldn't keep a job. We all knew Edward was good at everything, so holding a job would be the least of his problems.

"Bella, I have to get ready. Will you please let go of me?" He chuckled again at my death grip around his waist. "I don't want to leave my sick wife, but I have to earn some money so I can take care of her."

"Edward, I'm fine and I know you have to go." I pouted.

Edward went and got ready for work. He came back out wearing a pair of dressy black pants, a navy blue shirt with his piano tie. I never really understood why teachers had to dress up Monday through Thursday. What made Friday so special? I started to giggle at my thoughts and knew that they would sound ridiculous out loud.

"What are you giggling about, my dear Bella?"

"Nothing much." Did I want to ask the question in my head? No I think I'll save myself the embarrassment. Edward walked over to me and captured my lips within his. When he broke the kiss off, we were both gasping for air. I smiled up at him.

"I love you Edward. Have fun at work."

"I love you too. I can't promise today will be fun for the students." He laughed as he walked out. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." I replied not knowing if he heard or not.

I was in the shower when it dawned on me, I might be pregnant. My period was late by almost a week and a half. I finished up in the shower and got ready to go to the store. I need to buy so many things for the house and now pregnancy tests.

I went out to my newly bought BMW X5 that Edward had insisted on buying me. I've only had it for a week. It was a nice vehicle, but I missed driving my truck.

I drove out of town to go to a drug store where no one knew me. When I got to the drug store, I grabbed a hand basket and went and tried to find the pregnancy tests. There were so many to choose from. I didn't know which one would be best, but I also didn't want to ask for help in picking the best one. So I bought the ones I have heard of in commercials: First Response, Clear Blue, E.P.T, and Clear Choice. I went straight to the checkout, to purchase the test. The cashier smiled at me and rang them up.

"That will be $62.37."

Wow I couldn't believe how expensive they were. I grabbed my credit card and swiped it through the little machine and punched in my pin number.

"Here you go." The cashier said handing the bag with test to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and rushed out of the store to my car. I put the test in the glove compartment. I put my seat belt on and started the car.

I proceeded to drive back to Forks and go shopping for the rest of the stuff we needed in the house. I arrived at the one and only grocery store in town. I went in and grabbed a cart. I went to the meat department and carefully examined the meat, looking for the freshest. I was picky when it came to how the meat looked. I bought many of the family size packages of hamburger. I bought a few packages of chicken breast and fish.

I went through the aisles and brought what I needed in order to stock the pantry. I made my way to the health and body part of the store. I bought shampoo, soap, Edward's vitamins, toothpaste, and new toothbrushes.

I went to go pay for the items in my cart when I bumped into Jacob.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hi Bella, it's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Well I will be getting married in a month."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. Who is she?" As soon as that left my mouth, there was a tall brunette, with a tan complexion wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh this is Jennifer Eves. The one I'm marrying."

I shook my head and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Bella Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. As Jake said I'm Jennifer Eves soon to be black." She giggled.

"I'm happy for the both of you. We should get together sometime soon."

"Yeah I would like that." I wrote down my cell phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I have to go, but it was a pleasure running into you here."

"Okay, bye Bells."

"Bye."

I felt very awkward running into Jake like that. I pushed that out of my head and proceeded to the counter to pay.

"How are you today Bella?" Jessica Stanley asked. She was the cashier.

"I've been better. How are you?"

"I'm tired, but good. That'll be $74.93."

I pulled out my wallet and paid cash for everything.

"Have a great day." Jessica said as I was leaving.

"You too!" I pushed the cart out to the car and loaded everything in. I took the cart back into the store. When I got back to the car I noticed that I had left the door behind the driver's side open a little bit. I went over and shut it. I got back in the car and drove home.

I brought everything in and put it away. I sat down on our blue couch and watched the afternoon news. There was a portion on the Forks High School band and their wonderful conductor.

"This is one of the top bands in the state of Washington. They will be competing in statewide competition next week. How do you think your band will do?" The reported asked Edward.

"I believe our band has what it takes to come on top. It's up to them, if they want the title of best band in the state bad enough they will work hard enough to get it."

I smiled at Edward's comment. My sudden sickness came back. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I had forgot about the pregnancy test I had bought. I rinsed my mouth out and went to the car to get the tests.

I went up to the master bathroom. I took all the boxes out of the bag and laid them on the counter. I was nervous about taking the tests. _Just get a hold of yourself Bella. It's not like you and Edward don't want children._ I told myself. We did want children we just didn't want them for another couple of years.

Edward and I have been married for five years. I was eighteen and he was nineteen when we were married. I'm now twenty-three and he is twenty-four. This is about the age most people feel comfortable starting a family.

After talking to myself I decided it was time to take the tests. I followed the instructions carefully. I laid them down on the floor because it said to put them on a flat surface. I went outside and threw the boxes to the test in the outside trashcan. I sat on the couch and waited ten minutes. I slowly walked up to the bathroom and looked at all the tests. They all said that I was pregnant.

I didn't know whether to cry or jump up and down for joy. My body decided on tears of joy. I was happy in one way and a little disappointed in another, but happiness had the biggest part of me. I was having a child with my loving and kind husband. I knew everything would be fine. Everyone expected us to start a family years ago.

I went downstairs and made dinner. I made meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. I was excited and nervous about telling Edward. I set the table and waited for Edward to come home. The oven dinged right when Edward walked in the door.

"Perfect timing." I said.

"No, it's perfect planning on your part." He smiled and came over to me a kissed my forehead.

We sat down at the table to eat our dinner.

"Did you watch the news today?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think it's great that your band will be competing for that 'best band of the state' title."

"I know. Frankly I think we are. The bigger schools couldn't even play the music I have my band playing."

"That's just because you are a great band director and you believe in those kids."

"I do. They have so much talent and they never fail to amaze me, just like my wife." He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

There was a silent moment. I knew this would be the best time to tell him.

"Edward, I have some good news to tell you as well."

"Okay, go ahead and tell me." He smiled his heart-melting smile.

"I'm pregnant."

He started at me for the longest time without saying a word. I began to worry at how he would react when he started talking.

"Edward?" I asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh honey that's great." He got up and ran over to me and hugged me. "I am so happy."

"Why did it take you so long to respond?" I questioned.

"You left me speechless. You know I wanted children. This has been the second best day of my life."

"The second? What was the first?"

"The day I married you, silly." He chuckled.

I was pleased to see him so happy. I knew life couldn't get any better than this.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was long. I promise the next chapter will be better! Thanks for reading. Please Review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Finding Out Edward's POV

-Finding Out-

Edward's POV-

Bella woke up and wiggled out of my arms and ran to the bathroom. I wonder why she had to rush off to the bathroom so quickly. I didn't know whether or not to worry about her. I heard her vomiting, and that's when my mind was made up. She turned on the water in the bathroom. She's probably brushing her teeth. After a few minutes she came back to bed.

"Are you all right, love?" I asked.

"I think so. I feel fine now, just a little bit of an upset stomach."

She wiggled her way back to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled up at me and placed a small kiss on my lips. I kissed her on the forehead. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only four in the morning. I tried going back to sleep with Bella in my arms. All to soon the alarm clock went off, waking me up for work.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I chuckled. "I have to teach inquiring minds about the baroque era."

She tried to hold in her laughter, but wasn't very successful. She wouldn't let go of me if it was the weekend I would let her hold me as long as she wanted, but I had to got to work today.

"Bella, I have to get ready. Will you please let go of me?" I chuckled again at her death grip around my waist. "I don't want to leave my sick wife, but I have to earn some money so I can take care of her."

"Edward, I'm fine and I know you have to go." She pouted.

I got up and went over to the closet and pick out what I was going to wear. I picked out my black dress pants with my navy blue shirt. The hard part was picking out what tie I wanted to wear. I had one for every instrument in my band. All my students laughed at how much I loved music, but where always happy to see me. I have only been teaching for two years and I won't trade it for the world.

My family doesn't understand why I feel the need to work, because my father founded a medical corporation called Cullen Inc. The company he started helped people who needed help paying for medication. All they would have to pay what was possible. If they could only pay a dollar, they would still get the help they needed. My father is also a high paid doctor/surgeon. My mother is a real estate agent and she also restores houses for people. My parents have set up four bank accounts, one for them and then one for each of their kids. So my sister and brother had an account that started off with about a million dollars, but they don't know how to save money, so they are living off of the deposits my parents make at the end of the week. My account on the other hand has never had any money taken out of it, so it is close to being a total of two million dollars and that includes the interest that is inserted every six months. I feel bad about not telling Bella about the account. She knows my family is quite wealthy, she just doesn't know how wealthy we really are.

I walked out of the bathroom all dressed. Bella was giggling. _Is she giggling at me? I don't know why she would I look like I do almost everyday._

"What are you giggling about, my dear Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing much." I watched her expression as her face went red. I walked over to her and imprisoned her lips within mine. When I broke the kiss off, we were both gasping for air. She smiled up at me. She was perfect.

"I love you Edward. Have fun at work."

"I love you too. I can't promise today will be fun for the students." I laughed at my own joke as I walked out. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." She said

I grabbed my car keys that were hanging up on the key holder by the door. I walked to my Volvo and got in and left. I arrived at Forks High School and parked in the same spot as always. I walked into the school, stopping by the office to grab my mail, and headed towards my classroom. I had to unlock the door and turn on the lights. I went over and unlocked my office door and put my things down. I sat at my desk and turned the computer on. After it loaded completely I opened my e-mail and saw a message from the local news station. The e-mail was just to remind me that today was the day they would have an interview with me.

The final bell rang as all my students for my music appreciation class came in. I took attendance.

"Today we will be talking about the baroque era. Can anyone name some of the instruments used then?" I asked. Nicole raised her hand. "Yes Nicole?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but the bagpipe, flute, organ, and harp."

"Very good. There is one main instrument you forgot, the cornet. Other instruments used during that time that might be unfamiliar are the lute, harpsichord, gemshorn, kortholt, and the shwam." I showed them pictures of each instrument. "I want you to research the baroque era and write an report on the following topics: Elements of Baroque Music, what time frame was this era in, and famous composers of this era. If you want to add more to your paper that is fine, but it must have something to do with the baroque era and music. Your reports must be at least two pages, double spaced." I took them down to the computer lab so they could get started.

---

After the fourth class, I went to go and get my lunch from the cafeteria and I went back to my classroom. I walked in and seen the news crew there.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, director of the bands here."

"Hello, I'm Angela Webber. I'll be doing the brief interview with you. It will probably consist of one of two questions. Okay?"

"Okay." I was glad it would be long.

"This is one of the top bands in the state of Washington. They will be competing in statewide competition next week. How do you think your band will do?" Angela said.

"I believe our band has what it takes to come out on top. It's up to them, if they want the title of best band in the state bad enough they will work hard enough to get it."

"Do you think the band is ready to be in a huge composition like this?"

"Yes, all of my students in the band are very talented. They can play multiple instruments. I think this will be the perfect opportunity for the whole state to find out just exactly how good they are."

Angela said something else to end the segment just taped. I went back to my room and ate my lunch. The rest of the day and the other four classes blew by. I was glad that I was able to go home.

I walked in the door right as the oven timer went off.

"Perfect timing." Bella said.

"No, it's perfect planning on your part." I said as I went over and kissed her on the forehead.

We sat down at the table.

"Did you watch the news today?" I asked her.

"Yes, I think it's great that your band will be competing for that 'best band of the state' title."

"I know. Frankly I think we are. The bigger schools couldn't even play the music I have my band playing."

"That's just because you are a great band director and you believe in those kids."

"I do. They have so much talent and they never fail to amaze me, just like my wife." I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

It was fell silent and we ate. I knew Bella had something to tell me, but I wasn't going to ask her about it. I would let her tell me when she was ready. I did wonder what it was though.

"Edward, I have some good news to tell you as well."

"Okay, go ahead and tell me." I smiled my typical smile.

"I'm pregnant."

I couldn't believe what she just told me. All I could do was stare at her. I was about ready to break down and cry tears of joy.

"Edward?" Bella asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh honey that's great." I got up and ran over to her and hugged her. "I am so happy."

"Why did it take you so long to respond?" She questioned.

"You left me speechless. You know I wanted children. This has been the second best day of my life."

"The second? What was the first?"

"The day I married you, silly." I chuckled.

This was the perfect news. I was ecstatic. I was going to be a father.

_**A/N: I know this was like the other chapter, but I thought it would be nice for you to know how Edward felt. Please Review. The next chapter is all ready to be posted.**_


	3. Bad Dream

-Bad Dream-

Bella's POV-

Edward and I went to the living room to watch a movie and relax, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Edward told me.

I went and sat on the couch waiting for him. Who on earth is he talking to? Maybe it's Emmett. Emmett is Edward's older brother by one year. Edward had a bigger family than what I had. They were all very close to each other and talked everyday. The sweetest person in his family besides him is his mother Esme. Maybe that's whom he is talking to.

"Bella phone." Edward called at me.

I wasn't expecting any calls today. Maybe it's Jacob. I forgot all about our run in at the store. Wait, I gave Jacob my cell phone number not my home number. So who could be calling me? Edward smiled at me and kissed me before he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" Alice's cheery voice came from the other end. This is strange, she never calls, and she just comes over to the house. I began to panic a little bit.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I was expecting the worst, but then Alice's giggles filled my head.

"There's nothing wrong silly Bella!"

"Then why did you call?"

"What I can't call my sister?" Alice giggled again. Alice is Edward's younger sister. She's my age and is very hyper at times. She loves to drag me shopping all the time even though she knows I hate it.

"No, it's just that you never call you always just pop out of nowhere and appear in our house."

"I know, but I don't want to leave Jazz. The reason why I called is because Rosalie wants to have lunch with us tomorrow. Can you make it?"

"Yeah sure. Where and what time are we meeting?"

"I will come by and get you at noon." She said.

"Okay I will see you then. Bye." I hung up the phone and made my way back to Edward.

"What did my dear sister want?" Edward asked.

"She told me that Rose wanted to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"Well are you going?" He asked. "There might be shopping involved as well."

"Edward Cullen! Are you trying to get me to stay home with you?" I giggled.

"Duh! There's no school tomorrow and I thought we would spend time together."

"Tomorrow is Friday, we will have all weekend to spend time together."

"Okay." He pouted.

I felt sick once again. I ran to the bathroom, this time with Edward following me. He held my hair back. I had vomited again, but this time the nauseous feeling stayed with me. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was in pain. I went and rinse my mouth and brush my teeth. I walked out and went to the dresser and grabbed my pajamas and put them on. I was feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Edward I'm going to bed. I'll watch that movie with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Bella. I'll be coming to bed soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

The phone rang again. I hoped it wasn't for me because I didn't want to get up and talk to anyone. Edward came and brought me the phone. This better be good.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad. I'm sorry I can't talk long. I don't feel good and I was just trying to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry. I was just calling to see if you still wanted me to come over Sunday for dinner."

"Yes."

"Okay kiddo, I'll see you then. Get better."

"I'll try."

I handed the phone back to Edward. He went downstairs to put it back. He came back up and got in bed. He wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.

At midnight the phone rang. I felt Edward trying to find it to answer it.

"Hello?" He said weakly. "Emmett how dare you call here so late. What do you want! Yeah whatever."

"What did he want?" I asked Edward.

"He wants to meet for lunch. Did I wake you?"

"No, the phone did."

"I'm sorry. Try to go back to sleep."

It wasn't very difficult to sleep again. I had a dream that Edward gave our child away, because it wasn't perfect. I woke up screaming at him. When I realized it was just a dream I stopped screaming, but I started to cry. Edward woke up startled.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Bella, please tell me."

"I had a dream that you gave away our child because it wasn't perfect." I started sobbing even harder.

"You know I would never even think about doing that."

"I know."

I still couldn't stop the tears from falling. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt safe, but I didn't know I would even dream something like that. Edward was such a great guy. He would never do anything like that.

Edward kept rubbing circles on my back trying to get me to calm down.

Edward's POV-

When Bella told me about her dream, I was upset for two reasons. One I would never do anything like that and two it caused me pain to see Bella crying.

"You know I would never even think about doing that." I said trying to calm her.

"I know." She said still sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I started rubbing circles on her back hoping that would help. After awhile she fell asleep in my arms. I gently set her down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. I kept thinking about what it will be like when our little one comes along. I would spoil our child within reason. I would never allow them to become wild. After awhile I fell asleep.

I was the first one to wake up, so I went to take a shower. After I showered and got ready for the day, I went and made Bella breakfast. I wanted to take it up to her, but she came downstairs before it was even done.

"This is a change." She said as she kissed my neck.

"I know, but I figured I would give you a break." I looked over at her to see that beautiful smile of hers. That smile is like my own personal sun; actually all of Bella is my personal sun in the day and my moon at night.

"When is Alice coming to get you?" I asked curious as to how long I will have Bella to myself.

"She said around noon. What time are you leaving?"

"About twelve thirty."

"Should we tell them about of great news?" She asked with her marvelous smile again.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

_**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter…please review!!**_


	4. Lunch Date

-Telling Each Other-

Bella's POV-

There was a knock on the door and I looked up at the clock to see that it was five minutes before noon. I knew exactly who it was.

"She's early." Edward said.

"Does that surprise you any?"

"Not really." He chuckled. "But that means our time together was cut short."

"By five minutes." I shook my head at him. "Can you let her in? I have to get my things."

"Sure." He went to the door.

I went upstairs to gather my things. I wonder how Alice and Rose will react. They were the ones that have been trying to get pregnant, and I'm the one that gets pregnant without trying. I hope they're not going to be mad. What am I talking about, of course Alice won't be. She's wanted me to get pregnant ever since I married Edward. I'm not sure about Rose though; she has wanted a child for a while. I grabbed my purse and walked back downstairs. I tripped on the second to last step. Thankfully Edward was right there and caught me.

"Are you okay love?" He asked concerned.

"Yep."

He pulled my face close to his and confined my lips within his. I didn't want this kiss to end.

"Hey! Cut it out, you know how Rose gets if we're late." Alice said laughing.

Edward glared at his sister. She just laughed and grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"I love you!" I yelled to my husband, before Alice pushed me into the car.

"I love you too Isabella." He chuckled at Alice. "Have fun."

The car ride there was quiet. I kept flipping through the radio stations. Usually that would drive Alice crazy, but she didn't even pay attention to it. She looked straight ahead with her bright smile on her face. I had a feeling that she was going to take me shopping, because that was went I seen that smile. I didn't want to go shopping today. I wanted this lunch to be over so I can go back and spend time with Edward. We pulled up to the café. I could see that we were a little late. I looked up to see Rose opening up my door for me.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well Bella and Edward decided they need to play tonsil hockey for a while before we could leave." Alice said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. Alice and I followed her to the table that we always sat at when coming here. It was a corner table that had this huge window that had a view of the fountain. The waitress brought our menus and took our drink orders. We all ordered ice tea with a glass of water. When she came back with our drinks, she took our orders. I order the Cesar salad with Italian dressing. I didn't really pay attention to what the girls order. When the waitress left, I decided that this would be the perfect time to tell them my great news.

"Guess what? I'm pregnant!" I said.

"That's great Bella!" Rose said. "The reason I wanted to meet you for lunch today was to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" I said. I went over and hugged her.

"This is strange, because I'm pregnant as well." Alice said.

"Well that explains the big smile on your face and why you didn't yell at me for changing the station a million times in the car."

We all laughed. I do have to agree with Alice thought it was strange that all of us were pregnant together. At least we could relate on some of our problems during our pregnancies.

"When did you tell Edward?" Alice asked.

"You did tell him, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course I told him. I told him last night over dinner."

"How did he react?" Rose was curious.

"When I told him, he just started at me for a while. I of course became nervous about what he was going to say. I broke his daze by calling out his name. I have to admit that there were tears forming in my eyes, but he came over to me and said that it was great news and that it was the second best day of his life."

"What was the first?" Alice asked.

"I asked him that same question. He told me it was the day he married me." I said with a smile on my face.

"Aww… that's sweet." Alice said.

"Leave it to Edward to be romantic like that." Rose said while rolling her eyes. "When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Yesterday. Now enough about me how did Emmett react when you told him?" I asked Rosalie.

"He was shocked at first, but became way too excited. It's bad when he was more excited about it than me."

We all laughed. I imagined Emmett running around the house, jumping up and down at the news, which cause me to laugh harder.

"Okay Alice, how did Jasper take the news?" Rose asked.

"He's the one that told me I was pregnant, before I even went to the doctors. So it really wasn't a surprise to him, but he's happy about it. He keeps telling me that he wants a little girl."

"Emmett wants a boy, so they can do _'manly'_ things together." Rose said.

We laughed again, but this time it was the way Rose said 'manly'. The waitress brought us our food. We talked about how our lives were.

"Bella, what do you think you're going to have?"

"Hmmm…I think it's going to be a girl. What about you two?"

"I think I am going to have a girl." Rose said. "Just because Emmett wants a boy."

We laughed again.

"I think mine will be a girl." Alice said. "But twins do run in the Cullen family."

I looked at her horrified. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Bella, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

They laughed at my expression. Twins! Knowing my luck it will be Edward and I that have twins. Not that it would be a bad thing, it's just I wouldn't want twins for my first time being a mother.

We finished up our lunch and walked outside.

"How about we go shopping?"

"No." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because you know that we live off of a teacher's salary. Which isn't very much."

"Bella, you have more money than what you think." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know that our parents are quite wealthy right?"

"Yes."

"Well ever since we were younger, our parents have made an account for each of us. The account started off at a million dollars when we were allowed to use the money. Edward hasn't touched that money at all. The last I heard was that it had about two million in there. Emmett and I have spent most of the money and we basically live off of the weekly deposits that our parents put in there." Alice explained.

"I take it Edward never told you?" Rose said.

"No. Alice can you just take me home please."

"Sure Bella."

Once again the car ride was silent. When she pulled in my driveway, I thanked her for everything.

"Don't be too hard on Edward. I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling you." Alice said.

I walked into the house and went upstairs to the bedroom. How could Edward not tell me about that? I'm his wife, there's not supposed to be secrets between us. I have told him everything about me, no matter if it was something I was ashamed or embarrassed about. I made sure he knew everything about me.


	5. Guy Time

-Guy Time-

Edward's POV-

I had nothing else to do without Bella, so when she left, I decided to meet the guys early. I grabbed my car keys, locked the door, and headed towards my Volvo. When I reached the car, I noticed someone walking up to the front door of our house. I went up to him to see what he wanted.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked the tall man.

"Is Bella here?"

"No, she went out to lunch with her friends. I'm Edward her husband, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm Jacob. I take it you don't remember me? I don't blame you it has been a few years since we have seen each other. Anyways, I dropped by to give Bella an invitation to my upcoming wedding. Can you give it to her?"

"I sure can." I smiled not sure who he was. Then it hit me. "Jacob Black?"

"You do remember."

"Barely. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm late for lunch with my brother. Maybe you and your fiancée could stop by some time soon."

"Okay, that sounds great. It was nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Jacob." I lied.

I never really liked Jacob, because when I first met Bella, she had such a strong bond with him. I was always afraid that she would leave me for him. I guess now that she's married to me and he's getting married, I shouldn't worry anymore. I got in my Volvo and drove off to meet my brothers. My cell phone rang, it was Emmett.

"I know I'm running late. I will be there soon."

"Change of plans Edward, we are meeting at my house."

"Okay, then I will be there in like two minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

He could be so irritating sometimes. He could have called me earlier to tell me the change in his wonderful plans…ha wonderful. I pulled into his driveway and saw that Jasper wasn't here yet.

"Edward!" Emmett called out.

"I thought Jazz was here already."

"Nope, he called me right after I called you. He'll be here shortly."

"Okay, why are we meeting?"

"Rosalie's pregnant!"

"Oh wow, congratulations Emmett. Bella's pregnant as well."

"This is a bit strange. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

We didn't really talk Emmett wanted to challenge me in a video game competition. Typical Emmett though I swear all he does is play video games. When we were younger, he played video games or wrestled me. He always won, but when it came to who received better grades, it was always me.

"Hey guys guess what? Alice and I are going to be parents."

"So are we." Emmett and I said.

"Really? It not everyday something like this happens."

Leave it to Jasper to state the obvious. I think he's been around Emmett too much. Jasper and Emmett we still talking, so I took the chance to continue to play the video game. I won, but I did cheat.

"Ha, I finally beat you." I said to Emmett.

"Yeah by cheating. That's the only way you can beat me."

"At things that don't matter out in the really world. He's already ahead of you when it comes to a job. At least he doesn't live off of 'mommy and daddy' like you." Jasper put his input into our conversation.

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"No problem."

"You know you and Alice have no room to talk, when it comes to living off of my parents." Emmett said.

"Actually, I have a job. Alice is the one that lives off of that check. Speaking of that, did you tell Bella about it yet?" He asked me.

"No, but I plan to soon."

"I don't think you should have kept that from her." Emmett said.

"I know. Let's talk about something else."

"I feel a bet coming on." Emmett smirked.

"What's the bet?" Jazz asked.

"Well who ever predicts the sexes of the babies right gets ten dollars from the losers."

"Leave it to you to come up with something like that." I shook my head at him.

Still the same childish Emmett. He's going to be his child's best friend instead of a parent. I don't think he'll ever be the one to punish his kid. I see Rosalie becoming the stern parent.

"I predict that Edward's will be a boy, yours will be a girl and mine will be a girl as well." Jasper said to Emmett. "What do you think?"

"I think Edward will have a girl, I will have a boy, and you will have a girl." Emmett said.

"I might as well guess, because if I don't I'll never hear the end of it. I think Bella will have a girl, Rose will have a boy, and Alice will have a boy. If twins should come into the mix, I think that they will be the same sex. You didn't forget that twins run in the family, did you?"

"I did, I agree with you if twins come into the picture." Jasper said.

"So do I." Emmett said.

We sat around playing more video games, I of course lost, nothing new there. I guess some people are just meant to be terrible at video games. I decided not to play anymore and just watch. Then I began to think about Bella and how her day went. I wonder if my pixie like sister took her shopping. I chucked at the thought of Alice buying matching everything. I could see Bella trying to argue that they don't know the sexes yet, but Alice telling her that everything will be unisex stuff.

After awhile I looked to see what time it was and noticed that it was almost five. I said my goodbyes and handed home. I just wanted to be with Bella. As I was leaving, I passed Rose and we waved at each other. I was half way home when my phone rang. I was serious thinking about chucking it out the window. I answered it not looking to see who it was first.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry Edward." Alice's usually happy voice was sad and nervous.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked.

"I accidentally told Bella about the accounts the mom and dad set up for us."

"Why?" I asked in an angered voice.

"Well it just kind of slipped out. Rose and I wanted to go shopping, but Bella didn't want to because of how you live off of your paycheck. I thought you already told her, but when I told her I could see the look on her face. I'm so sorry Edward." She started crying towards the end.

"Thanks for warning me!" I was furious at her so I hung up before I said anything I would regret later.

I pulled into the driveway and seen that Bella's car was still here. I was glad she didn't run off and go to Charlie's house. Maybe we can talk about this, without her getting too mad at me.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in my normal updates, but I have become busy. I will promise you that I will at update at least one or twice a week. If I have stumble across free time I will update more than that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story…Please Review.


	6. The Reason

-The Reason-

Edward's POV-

I walked into the house. I have never been more nervous about losing Bella than I am right now. I hung up my keys and slowly made my way upstairs to talk to Bella. I hope she's not too mad about this. I opened the door to see a suitcase packed and ready to go. I felt my heart begin to break. Bella walked out of the bathroom.

"Bella?" I said in a weak voice. "Can we please talk about this before you leave?" I asked hoping she would agree. When she didn't answer me I began to feel worse about this situation. 

"Bella, please talk to me." I didn't like this silence between us.

"What do you want me to say Edward? That I understand and I would have done the same thing." She hissed at me.

"No, can I at least tell you my reason for not telling you?"

"Edward, it doesn't matter. You should have told me. I can understand not telling me when we were dating, but you should have told me after we were married. I know what you going to say. You're going to say that you didn't tell me because you were afraid that I would have only loved you for your money. That excuse would be acceptable if we were dating, but we have been married for five years. Isn't obvious that I love you for who you are?"

"If that's the case then why are you so upset about it?"

"It's the fact that you felt the need to keep it from me. I have to leave for a few days. I'll be at Charlie's."

"Bella the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to live off of my parents. I swear that's the only reason why I didn't tell you."

"It seems there is more to it than that. I think you thought that if I knew we had the money and ran out that I would leave you. Is this another part of it?"

I knew she had realized I wasn't telling her everything before she even responded. 

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well I'm not like that. I will never leave you over a stupid money situation. I love you for richer or poorer."

"You are leaving me for a money situation." I said. I regretted it the moment it left my mouth. 

"No, I am leaving because you kept this from me. I could care less about the money. I guess what really made me mad was that I heard about this from your sister and not you."

"So are you leaving me as in getting a divorce?" I asked and hoped her answer would be no. I felt my heart start to break even more. I don't think I could live without her. 

"No, I don't want to divorce you. But I do want a few days away from you. I will be back Monday."

She walked over to me, kissed my cheek, told me she loved me, and walked out to her car and left. 

What did I do? I should have listened to Alice and Emmett about this.

Bella's POV-

I pulled into Charlie's and noticed that he wasn't home. Good I'll be alone for a while. I went up to my old room and lay down on the bed.

How could Edward think that I wouldn't find out about it? I felt my eyelids getting heavy and gave up on staying awake. The next thing I remember is Charlie coming home and yelling my name.

"Bella?" Charlie said.

"Yeah it's me dad."

"Is everything okay with you and Edward?" He asked concerned. "He didn't hit you did he? Cause if he did I will kill him!"

"No dad he didn't hit me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He kept a secret from me and to make matters worse, I didn't find out from him what it was. I found out from his sister."

"What was the secret?" Charlie asked.

"Let's just say we don't have to live off of his paycheck. His parents have made a bank account for all of their children. Edward hasn't used any money from his, so the total is over two million dollars."

I watched Charlie's eyes grow wide. Then I thought about how I shouldn't have told him without Edward's approval. I started to feel bad.

"I agree he shouldn't have kept that secret from you, but I don't know why you felt the need to leave him. Unless you're not going back to him…" He didn't complete his sentence.

"No, I'm not leaving him as in filing for a divorce. I just need some time away from him. I'll be going back Monday."

I got up and mad Charlie dinner like old times. I made steak, salad, and corn. We sat and ate in silence.

"Bella, go back to him. This is absurd, if you want time to think stay in the guest room. There was no reason for you to come here."

I knew he was right I overacted. It's not that big of a deal, it could be worse. I went over to do dishes, but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, I can do them. Get home and work things out. That is what happened between your mother and I."

"What?" I asked confused.

"We didn't talk through our problems. We didn't even make an effort in fixing them. I don't want to see the same thing happening to you and Edward. Now go and make up."

I hugged him, ran upstairs, grabbed my suitcase, and left. I pulled into the driveway. Edward's car was here, but all the lights were off in the house. I walked in not bothering to get my suitcase. 

I hung up my keys and headed upstairs to our room. I opened the door to reveal my sleeping husband. I went to go into the bathroom and change into my pajamas, when he started talking.

"Is that you Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Edward."

He ran over to me. 

"I'm so sorry Bella. I…"

"Edward, don't say anymore. I'm the one that overreacted. I should have stayed and talked to you. There was no reason for me to leave. I'm sorry about everything."

"So am I. I will make sure to tell you everything. No more secrets. Does this mean I am forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes, you are forgiven."

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Edward."

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. He held me all through the night.

_**A/N: I know you have waited awhile for this. I promise I will be updating more often from now on. Tell me what you think. Please Review. :)**_


	7. Spending Time Together

-Spending Time Together-

Edward's POV-

I was so glad when Bella told me that I was forgiven. We stated off snuggling and one thing led to another and it became a lot more. They say make up sex is the best and I think I have to agree. 

When I woke up this morning and glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was only six o'clock, I wanted to go back to sleep, but I was wide awake. I carefully got up out of bed without disturbing my sleeping wife. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower to let it warm up.

While I was waiting I brushed my teeth. I felt this stinging pain on my back. I turned so I could see it in the mirror; Bella had scratched me last night. I just chuckled. She hasn't done that in quite some time. Not that I'm complaining that she did, it's just a bit surprising.

I decided that the water was hot enough when I couldn't see in the mirror, because of the condensation. I got in the shower. The hot stream of water hitting my back felt delightful until I turned and it hit the scratches on my back. After about a minute I got use to it. It felt like I was in there for hours, but when I glanced at the clock in the bathroom I was only in there for fifteen minutes. I got dressed and I figured Bella would be awake when I was finished, but she was sleeping so peacefully.

I went down to the kitchen to make her breakfast, when the phone rang. I hurried and answered it.

"Hello?"

"How is everything between you and Bella?" Alice asked.

"Everything is fine now, no thanks to you." I hissed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I have to go. Bye."

I hung up on her. I didn't really want to talk to her at this moment. It was way too early in the day to get angry and try to work things out with her. 

I decided to make Bella French toast and sausage. While I was waiting for the sausage to finish cooking, I cut up strawberries, melon, bananas, and apples to make a fruit salad. I poured her a glass of orange juice. I grabbed another plate to put the sausage on. I put everything on a serving platter and carried it upstairs.

When I opened the door I saw that my angel wasn't in bed. I set the serving platter on the nightstand and went into the bathroom. Bella had morning sickness bad. I felt horrible that she had to go through this. I pulled her hair back away from her face. She looked up at me for a brief moment before turning away to throw up again. When she was finished I helped her up. She went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth and washed her face before brushing her teeth.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if I want to risk eating just to see it again five minutes after I'm done." 

We walked into the bedroom and she eyed the food on the nightstand.

"You did this for me? Thank you." She said before kissing me.

She sat on the bed and I grabbed the platter and carefully set it in her lap. She ate slowly. When she took a drink of her orange juice she made a funny face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Orange juice doesn't taste good after you brush your teeth with a mint toothpaste." She started laughing which cause me to let my laugh escape. Her laughter was contagious and brightened up any situation, good or bad. I was glad to have her in my life.

"Bella, I know you don't like doctors, but I think we should schedule an appointment with an gynecologist soon."

"I know, but I think we should wait until after your band competition, so you can be there with me. I know next week your going to be busy getting your band ready."

"I guess we can wait a week before going. But no longer."

"Fine."

Bella's POV-

I really didn't want to go to a doctor, but Edward didn't really give me a choice. I finished up my breakfast and went to take the dirty dishes downstairs to the sink, when he stopped me. He took the dishes out of my hand and ran downstairs and quickly returned to my side. 

He pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around me. I could have stayed in his arms forever.

"I told you I would spend the weekend with you." I said.

"You almost didn't, but I'm glad you can back." He said.

"You can thank my father for that."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's the one that told me to come home and work things out with you."

"I don't understand why he said that. He doesn't like me."

"He's slowly coming around to you. He didn't want to see me get hurt over something so stupid."

"I'll have to thank him the next time I see him." Edward said.

"Yeah I guess you will." I knew he probably wouldn't, but I just decided to go with it.

"Speaking of parents. Don't you think we should tell them?"

"Eventually." I wasn't looking forward to telling Charlie. I knew my mother would be happy, but I wasn't sure how Charlie would react.

"What do you mean eventually. We can't exactly hide it from them for long."

"I know. The only one I am really worried about telling is Charlie. He's never really approved of our marriage and after five years, he is just now coming around to you."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. What's the worst thing that will happen, he'll blame it on me."

"Yeah, and I don't want him to blame it on you. It takes two to tango and he knows it."

Edward began laughing at the last part of my sentence. He was right we would have to tell them soon. Maybe after we go to the gynecologist.

_**A/N: Yay…another chapter! Please Review…if I get enough I will write two chapters the next time I update.**_


	8. Telling the Parents

-Telling The Parent-

Bella's POV-

Today was the day we were going to tell our parents and the day of my dreaded doctor's appointment. Edward said it would be best just to go to the doctor first, and then on the way home we would stop and tell our parents. I already knew how his parents would react they would be overjoyed. They have been wondering when we would start having a family. Renee would be happy and glad that we didn't start a family right away. Charlie on the other hand, never really liked Edward. So I'm not sure what his reaction is going to be.

"Are you ready to get this whole day over with?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice." I sighed. Edward chuckled at me.

I grabbed my purse and headed to the car with Edward following right behind me. When we got closer to the car, he ran in front of me to open the passenger side door for me. I hated it when he did that, but that was what he did and I didn't argue. You'd think after seven years with him I'd be use to it. I kissed him before getting in. I must have caught him off guard, because when I broke away he was smiling like a fool. I couldn't keep my laughter in. He ran to the other side and got in. Off we were to start this horrible day.

"Edward, can we tell Charlie a little later?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean can we tell him some other day. I don't want to tell him today."

"Bella, we are going to tell him today. If we wait, his reaction will only get worse."

I knew he was right. I was still terrified of how he would react, most of all terrified of what he would say to Edward. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and turned the radio on. It was on one of the local stations and happened to be talking about Edward's band, they were named the best band in the state. I looked over at Edward, who was once again smiling like a fool; I knew he enjoyed hearing about the band. 

I dozed off to sleep. The next thing I know is that we were at the doctor's office. I didn't really like doctors after all of my many visits with them, but I wished this doctor visit would be like the rest of them. Of course this one would be more personal and more nerve racking. We walked into the office and signed in. My stomach started grumbling and I was embarrassed about how loud it was. We sat down and waited for our names to me called to go back.

I picked up one of the many parents magazines and began to read some of the articles. My favorite article was about how unborn babies enjoy music and how if they had interaction before they were born, they would be smarter. I wonder how these people come up with these things.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"That's us." Edward said.

We walked back. The nurse weighed me and then led us to the room. She did everything necessary before leaving. I was nervous about seeing the doctor and what he was going to do. When he walked in, heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and attack him. I tried taking a few deep breaths in to calm myself, it worked a little bit, my heart slowed down almost back to its normal speed.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Justin Vandenberg. I'll be your doctor through out your whole pregnancy. No vacations coming up anytime soon, so you don't have to worry about getting nervous about another doctor." Edward chuckled and shook his hand.

"I prefer to be called Bella." Is all I said to him. He was tall and muscular, but not burly. He had dark, short hair and blue eyes. He seemed nice. 

Was it that obvious I was nervous? Why couldn't I have a woman doctor? Just relax Bella. I kept telling myself. He did the ultrasound it was amazing that there was actually a life living in me. The doctor and Edward stared at the screen. Edward had his crooked smile on his face. I knew he was happy.

"Well it looks like you about thirteen weeks along. The next appointment I should be able to tell you what the sex is, only if you would like to know that is. I would like you to make an appointment in a month. Unless you really want to know the sex earlier."

"No, in a month will be fine." I blurted out. I didn't want to see him early than what I had to. Edward chuckled at me and shook his head.

"I guess we see you in a month then." He said shaking the doctors hand again. The doctor left the room.

"Don't say anything. I know now we are going to tell Charlie."

Edward nodded his head. My stomach grumbled once again.

"We will after we get you something to eat." He grinned at me.

Went to McDonald and through the drive through. I wanted a chicken sandwich and a coke. Edward didn't think the coke was a good idea, so he ordered me the hi-c stuff. I rolled my eyes, but noticed that Edward just ordered himself just fries. We ate on our way to Charlie's house. I was surprised that he was home. Edward must have called him to tell him we had something to tell him.

I just walked into the house.

"Dad?"

"Is that you Bella?"

"Of course it is. Who else calls you dad? Unless there's something you want to tell me."

"There's nothing I want to tell you, but Edward says you have something to tell me."

I was speechless at his abrupt question. I could find any words to say so I just nodded my head like an idiot. 

"Well what is it?" Charlie asked again.

"Sir, we're expecting." Edward said and that's all it took for Charlie's face to turn fifteen shades of red before turning purple.

"I told you we should have waited." I whispered in Edward's ear.

"It's not enough that you married her! Now you got her pregnant? How could you do this to my little girl?" He screamed at Edward. I felt horrible and I looked up at Edward to see the shocked expression on his face. I knew I had to say something.

"Dad, back off!" I yelled. "I wanted this as well, so if you are going to be pointing fingers you better be pointing one at me as well. It was our decision, we made it together. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"Because you're too young to be having children."

"You should talk you had me right out of high school. At least I waited five years!" I was fuming with anger. "Come on Edward, we're leaving. Dad when you calm down we'll be back to talk to you."

I walked out of the house pulling Edward with me. Edward was still shocked about everything that just happened. We got in the car and headed to his parents house. I took my cell phone out of my purse and dialed my mother's phone number.

"Hello?" Renee said.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

"Well about that…" She didn't let me finish.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She was panicking.

"Mom, calm down please. It's nothing that won't go away in nine months." 

Edward just shook his head at my choice of words. I knew my mother thinking about what I had just told her.

"Your pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes mom."

"I'm happy for you and Edward. That's great. I'm glad that you waited a few years before starting a family. How'd your father take it?"

"It was horrible. He blames Edward for all of this."

"That's your father for you. Well I have to go. Phil has a game today. I'll talk to you later. Love you Bella."

"Okay mom, love you too."

I was relieved that Renee was actually happy about it. I don't think I would be able to handle both of my parents screaming. Edward's parents were happy for us.

"It's about time!" Carlisle said.

We laughed and talked about our plans and Edward's band. It was a pleasant time spent with them. Esme gave me the same warning Alice did about twins running in the family.

_**A/N: I won't be able to update for a while, because I have a funeral in Virginia to go to. I promise I'll make it up to you the next time I update. Please Review!**_


	9. Sorry

I know you all hate these, but I have a new poll up on my page. 

Who should have Twins?

Bella and Edward

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Emmett

Please don't review to this. If you would like to tell me your opinion please PM me. I will be replacing this note with the next chapter when I update again and if you comment to this note you won't be able to review on the chapter that will be replacing this.

Please go to my page and vote. If you would like to suggest names or if there is something you would like to see happen in the story please PM me.

Because I posted this instead of a chapter here is a sneak peak at the next chapter:

"**Do you think we can get the guys to agree to this?" Bella said.**

"**Of course we can get Jasper and Emmett to agree. The hardest part will be you convincing Edward to let it happen." Rose said smugly.**

I wonder what Bella must get Edward to agree to? Haha of course I already know. 

Sorry again for this note,

Bella4Edward


	10. The Plan

-The Plan-

We were on our way home when I thought of meeting the girls for lunch while Edward was at work. I called Alice to see if she would meet me. We always went to the same place every time we went out for lunch, so picking a place wasn't difficult.

"Hey Bella. How did you parents take it?" She asked.

"My mom took it well and Charlie blames Edward for it." Alice just laughed. "The reason why I'm calling you is to see if you would like to meet me for lunch tomorrow at noon."

"At our usual place?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can you call Rose and ask her to join us as well?"

"Sure. Is Edward there with you?"

"Yes, he's trying to figure out who I'm talking to."

"Can you ask him if he's still upset with me?"

I knew he was still a little mad at her for telling me about the money before he did. 

"Edward your sister wants to know if you're still mad at her about the money thing?"

I watched as Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter than what he normally does. I still waited for an answer from him. After a few moments he relaxed and shook his head no, but I knew he still was.

"He said he's not." I told Alice.

"Good then let me talk to him."

I handed Edward the phone giving him a death glare warning him to be nice. He was acting friendly, I didn't quite know if it was sincere or not. I didn't have to worry about it much because right before he handed the phone back to me he yelled no. I took the phone back.

"What did you say to him?" I asked her.

"I asked him something that you will be informed of at lunch tomorrow. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Edward was in the worst mood ever. I figured it was because of Charlie's reaction and whatever Alice had said to him. When we got home I went to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. I became frightened, because I knew I locked the door.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked when he came up to me.

"The door is unlocked and I didn't unlock it." I whispered.

"Did you lock the door?"

I nodded and he moved me to where I was standing behind him. He slowly entered the house and turned on the light, I followed behind him quietly. I turned and looked into the living room and seen Charlie on the couch. I felt relief wash over me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want to apologize to the both of you. I figured it would be better if I did it in person."

Edward and I went in the living room and sat on the couch across from him, wait for him to continue.

"Edward, I owe you the biggest apology. I know I haven't be exactly civil towards you since you and Bella have been together, that's because I always knew deep down that you were the one that would be taking my little girl away from me and I never wanted to accept that. And Bella I know you're twenty-three, but it seems just like yesterday when you came into this world, and when Edward told me you were expecting a child of your own it made me realize that you are no longer my _little _girl. I mean you always be my little princess in my heart, but I know that I need to let you live your life without me getting mad at all of your decision."

I felt like crying at his words, he was never really the one to express how he was feeling besides when he was angry. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"You are forgiven, but how did you get in?"

He chuckled, "Bella you hid your hide-a-key in the most obvious spot."

I shuddered at the thought of anyone being able to find the key and coming in. We sat around for a bit longer before I became tired. Edward and Charlie were doing the most talking anyways.

"I'm going to bed." I gave Charlie a hug and kiss him on the cheek. I went over to Edward and gave him a simple kiss on his lips. "Good night."

"'Night Bells." Charlie said.

"I'll be up in a little bit." Edward told me.

I headed upstairs and put one of Edward's shirts on. I crawled into the bed and covered up. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist I smile and went to sleep.

/\\\\\\\\

I woke up at ten thirty and knew I only had an hour and a half to get ready and meet Rose and Alice. I rolled over and found a note on Edward's pillow, written in his elegant handwriting. 

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you this morning, so instead I wrote you this note. Have fun with the girls today. I know that when you get home you'll want to talk about what Alice asked me last night. If you happen to go shopping with her, please don't buy much. I would like to be the one that goes baby shopping with you._

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

Wow, it wasn't like Edward to leave me notes. He used to do it when we were in high school, but hasn't since.

I took a shower and got ready. I had just enough time to grab something simple to eat and go. I was the first one to arrive at the café. I wasn't there long before the others came.

"Sorry I'm late my appointment ran long." Rose said.

"I haven't been here long, so do worry about it." I said with a smile.

I waited until we order our lunches and got them before I asked Alice what made Edward mad last night.

"Alice what on earth did you say to Edward last night?"

"Okay, I knew this was coming up. Well I figured that we don't see each other enough so I came up with a solution to that plan."

"What is it?" I really wanted to know.

"I figured that Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I could move in with you. Just for the duration of our pregnancies."

I now knew why Edward got upset. He said he never misses living with them.

"Why my house?" I asked.

"There are two reasons. One is that your house is closer to Edward's job." Alice said.

"And two, because you house is the biggest. You have three spare bedrooms. We thought that if we moved in together the three of us would be able to support each other when the guys didn't know how or aren't around." Rose said.

It actually made sense, but I knew it was going to be difficult convincing Edward. I knew how much he enjoyed being away from them. I know it sounds bad, but he loves his family. But they can be a bit overwhelming at times.

"Do you think we can get the guys to agree to this?" I asked.

"Of course we can get Jasper and Emmett to agree. The hardest part will be you convincing Edward to let it happen." Rose said smugly.

"Great, I have the hard part."

"It's not my fault you married my pigheaded brother." Alice giggled. "Do you want to go shopping? Alice asked. 

I knew this question was coming up. But I remembered what Edward's note said.

"No, Edward wants to be the one to shop for baby things with me."

"Who said that's what we are going shopping for?" Alice had an evil smirk upon her face. "Maternity Clothes is what we'll be shopping for."

"Fine." I huffed.

What did I just get myself into? At least I could leave when I wanted to, because I would be driving myself.

"We'll take my car." Rose said.

"No, I'm taking my own car. You two can travel together, but I will drive myself."

Alice tried using her puppy dogface on me, but it wasn't going to work this time.

_**A/N: Yay…I was able to update this story. Please Review! ;)**_


	11. Talking With Edward

-The Talk With Edward-

-The Talk With Edward-

Bella's POV-

We made our way to the maternity store, which they beat me to. So by the time I walked into the store I was handed a ton of clothes and pushed towards the dressing room. I tried everything on and I got only the one I really liked and the ones I could afford on my own. 

"Come on Bella, we will pay for them." Alice complained.

"No, I don't need all of these clothes and I don't want you spending money on me." I said.

I went up to the counter and paid for what I needed and left. The drive home seemed to take forever so I thought if I turned the radio on it would help take the focus of the ride away. I turned the radio on to my favorite station, when a song I hadn't heard in forever so I turned it up and sung along with it. 

If only I could get through this  
I get through this

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes  
(Gotta get through this by Daniel Bedingfield) (A/N: I didn't want to put all of the lyrics on here)

Shortly after I returned home. I figured I might as well start making dinner, so I walked into the house, hung up my keys, set my purse down, and went into the kitchen to decide on what to make for dinner. I chose spaghetti; I wanted to keep dinner simple. I glanced at the clock and noticed that Edward should be on his way home. I filled a pot with water and set the table while waiting for the water to boil. 

I had the table set and the food on the table by the time Edward got home. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I reached up and pulled his face down so I could kiss him.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Not exactly the best day. My most valuable saxophone player broke her hand, so now she can't play."

"I'm sorry. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, and I believe there is something you want to talk to me about."

I blushed for no apparent reason, I guess it was just the fact of the way he said it. I wasn't expecting this so soon. 

"Yes there is, but can it wait until later?" I asked hope he would wait a little while longer.

"Okay, how was you day?"

That question wasn't any better than the last topic. I wasn't quite sure how to start.

"Lunch was fine I suppose, but afterwards wasn't."

"What do you mean? Did they take you shopping?"

"That's a stupid question Edward. Of course they took me shopping, it's what they do."

Edward started laughing, and I swear he was going to choke on the spaghetti. After dinner I cleared the table and stared on dishes, which to my surprised Edward helped me with. After dishes were done we went into the living room to talk about the girls moving in.

"Edward, why don't you want them to move in?"

"Because I enjoy being away from them. My family is very nosey, they have to know everything about everyone, and if they live here with us then expect them to know everything. Why do you want them to live here?"

"Well so when you at work I have someone to talk to and so I have two other people that will know how I feel and can be comforting. Don't get me wrong, I know you'll always be here for me when I need you, but it would be nice to relate to someone going through the same problem."

Edward was silent for a while before responding to my comment.

"I suppose they can, but it will only be for the duration of their pregnancies. I don't want this to be an all time thing."

"Okay Edward. Thank you."

"When are they moving in?"

"Next week, I think."

"Well at least that gives me time to prepare for it."

"Edward I was thinking about going to the doctors earlier so we can find out what we are having, but only if you would go with me though."

"I'm glad you said that, because I have been wanting to know."

Edward left to go make an appointment and I guess to find a sub for that day he would be missing. He came back into the room with his gorgeous smile.

"What?" I asked.

"We have an appointment for tomorrow morning."

"Great."

I didn't think it would have been so soon.

_**A/N: I know it's short, but at least I updated something…lol. Please Review!!**_


	12. The Appointment

-The Appointment-

-The Appointment-

Bella's POV-

Edward woke me up early in the morning. I rolled over and kissed him. He began to chuckle, but returned the kiss.

"Have fun at work Edward." I rolled over to go back to sleep. I just closed my eyes and was drifting back into my dream, when there was a gentle amount of pressure on my arm followed by a bit of shaking. I opened my eyes to see Edward with a smirk on his lovely face. "What are you smirking about? And don't you have to go to work?"

"Yes I have to go to work, but not until this afternoon. Did you honestly forget about the doctor's appointment or were you just hoping that I would drop the matter and go to work, because you're scared to go today?"

I had forgot about the appointment, but why would I be scared of going. I knew it was something I would have to do eventually, so why not get it done sooner than later.

"I did forget and I'm not scared Edward."

"Good." He said. "Now go get ready so we're not late."

I rolled my eyes and slowly got out of the bed. I really could have used the sleep, but instead I headed into the bathroom to take my shower and get ready. I was enjoying the feel of the nice warm water on my skin, when Edward came in and startled me.

"Bella Love, you need to hurry up and finish your shower."

"Edward I love you, but do you need to be so pushy this early?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to know what we are going to be having."

"So do I, but there's no need to rush me."

He just chuckled and left me to finish up. I did as I was told and tried my best to hurry up. Edward of all people should know that I am not a morning person at all. After I was ready for today, I went downstairs and ate the fruit Edward had set out for me.

"I'm ready, my overly excited husband of mine." I joked. Edward didn't really find it funny.

"Okay, my morning hating wife." He smiled.

I glared at him as he raced out of the house and out to the car. I locked the house up and made my way to the Volvo. Edward pulled out of the driveway and sped off. After a few minutes, he turned on radio and put in a CD. I realized that he was reviewing his band festival CD, trying to figure out what he could improve on and what his band could improve on.

I took this opportunity to sleep for the ride there. Before I knew it Edward was once again waking me up. Couldn't he just let me enjoy sleep while I was still able to? We couldn't be at the doctor's office already, but when I opened my heavy eyelids I knew that I was wrong. We were there and I instantly became nervous. What if Edward is disappointed about the gender of our baby? _Stop it Bella, he will be happy no matter if it is a girl or a boy. _I told myself.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said trying to smile.

We walked in and signed in at the reception area. I sat down and picked up a magazine and began to read an article on how to give your children a name that fits. One of the ways it stated was absolutely ridiculous. It said _'Once you have picked your child's first and middle name, try yelling them out together to see if they sound good.'_ Edward must have been reading over my shoulder, because he thought that was idiotic as well.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The nurse called for me.

"Yeah." I said as I was getting up.

Edward and I walked back and just like last time, she weighted me and gave me a basic checkup before the doctor came in.

"Hello Bella." Doctor Vandenberg greeted. Once again I didn't really want to talk, but I managed out a weak hello.

"Hello Doctor Vandenberg."

"Oh please call me Justin. Doctor Vandenberg makes me sound so old, I'm only 28." He smiled at me and then turned he focus to Edward just long enough to shake hands and say hello, before moving the ultrasound machine to where it needed to be.

"Are you ready to find out what you're having." Doctor…I mean Justin asked.

"Yes." I said. I'm not sure why that's all I could say, but for some reason I was acting really shy. I shrugged it off as soon as he put the cold gel onto my stomach. It sent chills down my spine, Edward just chuckled at my reaction.

After several minutes of examining the screen, I looked up at Edward worried that something was wrong, but Edward's eyes were glued to the screen as well. The only difference between the expressions on their faces was that Edward was smiling.

"You are have a girl." The doctor said pointing to the screen. I looked at Edward to see the look of pure joy. I felt relieved that he wasn't upset about the gender.

"Can we leave now?" Edward asked. I knew it was because he had to go to work in a few hours.

"Don't you want to know the gender of the second baby?" Justin asked.

I wasn't sure how to reacted to this information. I just got use to the fact that we were really going to have a baby, but now to find out that there is more than one. I was shocked. I looked up at Edward who met my gaze; I could see he was surprised, but not as bad as I was.

"What else are we having?" I asked softly, never taking my eyes off of Edward.

"Both girls." He said.

Edward looked like he was going to cry tears of joy. Once again I was relieved that he was happy. The doctor wiped the gel off my stomach and I got up off of the table type thing I was laying on.

"I would like to see you in a month Bella." Doctor Vandenberg said.

"Okay."

I made the appointment and we left. The car ride back home was quiet. I assume that both of us were just taking in the information that we were just told, but I had to break the silence.

"Edward, how do you feel about having twins?"

"I have to admit at first I was shocked, but I know that we will do fine and I can't wait to meet them. How do you feel about it?"

"I was shocked as well and still am, but I know everything will work out." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

_**A/N: Okay, here are the results of the poll for who would have twins:**_

_**Edward and Bella: 31 votes (56)**_

_**Jasper and Alice: 13 votes (23)**_

_**Emmett and Rosalie: 11 votes (20)**_

Thank you for voting and I would also like to thank you all for reviewing. The reviews have kept me updating more than what I do with some of my other stories…keep it up ;)

_**The stats for this story are 8825 hits and 199 reviews. **_

_**Thanks for Reading my story,**_

_**Bella4Edward **_


	13. Finding Out Before The Move

-Finding Out Before the Move-

-Finding Out Before the Move-

Alice's POV-

Today is the day we are moving in with Bella and Edward after I got to the doctor to find out what I am having. I continued filling the boxes with belongs we would need for the five months I have left of my pregnancy. I am only one month ahead of Bella and one month behind Rosalie. Rosalie is big, but she's not the one that looks like she is due any day now, but in reality she has four months to go.

"Alice, are you all set to find out what we are having?" Jazz asked me.

"Yes!" I couldn't help but squeal. I have wanted to know out since I found out I was expecting.

The ride to the doctor's was short, but it seemed to take forever. We signed in and waited patiently. I couldn't sit still know matter how much Jasper tried to get me to. I just had to find out, that way I could go shopping and buy gender appropriate items.

"Alice Hale?" The nurse called for me. I jumped out of my chair and headed to the back of the building where the nurse was. Jasper finally joined me when the nurse was weighing me. She led us back to the examination room.

"The doctor will be in, in a few minutes." She smiled at me before closing the door.

Another waiting period. Why is it when you really want to know something you have to wait for what seems like forever.

"Alice will you please calm down?" Jasper's worried voice asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to know what we are having. Don't you want to know anymore?"

"I still do, it's just I don't think it's good for you to be so hyper."

"I promise after we find out I'll calm down."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." He smirked at me.

The door swung open revealing doctor Vandenberg. Bella and I didn't want to have the same doctor, so I ended up getting Dr. Paul Vandenberg and she got his son Dr. Justin Vandenberg.

"Hello Alice. How are you today?" Paul asked.

"I'm good and very excited about finding out what we are having."

"Well then I mustn't keep you waiting any longer."

He put that freezing gel stuff on my stomach and got the ultrasound machine ready. He moved the thing around my stomach for quite some time, just saying 'umhmm' many times.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously now.

"Nope. Are you ready to find out the results?"

"Yes please tell us so she can calm down." Jasper spoke up.

"Well here's a boy, here's a girl, and here is the last baby which happens to be another girl."

I was speechless for the first time in my life.

"Triplets?" My weak voice squeaked out.

The Doctor just nodded.

Rosalie's POV-

"I can't believe I let you talk me into find out the sex of the baby. I wanted it to be a surprise, but no you just have to know." I said, pissed off at Emmett.

"Rosie, I love you and all, but these mood swings have got to stop."

"Emmett!" I yelled, he's not helping any. If anything he's making it worse.

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Fine!"

Today we are going to find out the sex of our baby, because Emmett can't wait another couple of months. I grabbed my purse and walked outside and got into the car.

"Did you lock the door?" Emmett asked.

"No, I forgot. I'm sorry Em."

"It's okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

The car ride was to quiet for my liking so I turned on the radio, I flipped through the stations until I found one that was playing a song I liked. The station I stopped on was playing 'What do you want from me' by Joy Enriques. I decided it would be fun to annoy Emmett with my horrible singing skills, so I turned up the radio and began to sing along.

What do you want from me  
Every time I see you you're askin' me  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everything

What do you want from me  
Every time I see you you're askin' me  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everything

I-I-I can no longer give you what I'm givin'  
I-I-I can no longer be your Wonder Woman  
I am a human being, know that  
You've got to respect me, know that

I-I-I have no idea who you think this is  
I-I-I've given all that I have got to give  
When will you say thank you, know that  
I've had enough of you, know that

I am not your Super Woman  
Not your slave and I am  
Not the one to get no appreciation

What do you want from me  
Every time I see you you're askin' me  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everything

What do you want from me  
Every time I see you you're askin' me  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everything

I-I-I don't hear from you till you're wantin'  
something  
I-I-I don't hear from you till you're needin'  
something  
Sometimes you could call me, know that  
Ask me how I'm doin', know that

I-I-I try so hard to satisfy your needs  
I-I-I've realized I'm only at your feet  
I'm flying to Cancun, know that  
I need a break from you, know that

I am not your Super Woman  
Not your slave and I am  
Not the one to get no appreciation

What do you want from me (I wanna know, ooh, yeah)  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Askin' me)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everything

What do you want from me  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Oh,  
no-no-no-no)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everything

What Do You Want From Me lyrics on

Why you, why you, why you wanna dog me (Wanna dog me  
out)  
You don't realize it, but you dog me (Wanna dog me  
out)  
You were fugazi, drivin' me crazy  
I just can't take it no more

If you, if you, if you will respect me (Will respect  
me, please)  
If you open your eyes and respect me  
I'm not your Super Woman  
I need appreciation

What-what do you want from me  
What-what do you want from me  
What-what do you want from me  
What-what do you want from me

What do you want from me (What do you want from me)  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Every time I  
see you you're askin' me)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you (I'm givin' you)  
everything (I'm givin' you everything)

What do you want from me (Me)  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Oh,  
no-no-no-no-no)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you (Can't you see)  
everything (I'm givin' you everything)

(I'm givin' you everything)  
I'm givin' you everything  
(I'm givin' you everything)  
Oh, can't you see, I'm givin' everything

(I'm givin' you everything)  
I'm givin' you everything  
(I'm givin' you everything  
Oh, can't you see, I'm givin' everything

What do you want from me (What do you want from me)  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Every time I  
see you you're askin' me)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you (I'm givin' you)  
everything (I'm givin' you everything)

What do you want from me (Me)  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Oh,  
no-no-no-no-no)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you (Can't you see)  
everything (I'm givin' you everything)

What do you want from me (Me)  
Every time I see you you're askin' me (Oh,  
no-no-no-no-no)  
Askin' me to give you more of me  
Can't you see I'm givin' you everythingOVER

To my surprise Emmett didn't say anything or turn off the radio, but I could see he was not happy about the whole thing.

Emmett's POV-

When Rosalie started singing along with the radio, it was just to irritate the hell out of me. What happened to my sweet wife, that used to pick on me and not torture me, I know what happened to her; she's pregnant. I hope this pregnancy goes by fast, because she's driving me crazy in more ways then one.

Before she could sing along with another song, we arrived at the doctor's office. We went in and signed in. We had to sit and wait for what seemed like forever.

Rosalie's POV-

What if Emmett and I have a girl? How will he react? I know he has his heart set on having a boy. If we have a girl will he still want her? I began crying at the thought of Emmett not wanting her or me for that matter. He may irritate me many times of the day, but I can't imagine being without him.

We were called back and when we went back there it went just like all the other appointments before we were taken to the room. I became very nervous the longer we waited. We weren't kept waiting long, doctor Smith came in. (_**A/N: Rose didn't want to even go to the same place as Bella and Alice.)**_

There wasn't much talking, he asked me how I was feeling and then went straight to putting the cold goopy gel all over my stomach. Dr. Smith carefully examined the screen and after what seemed like forever, he finally shut the ultrasound machine off and wiped the goop off of me.

"You are having a little girl." Dr. Smith informed us.

I looked over to Emmett to see what his reaction was. He came over to me and hugged me. I was shocked, because all he has been talking about was having a boy.

"I know I wanted a boy, but I am just happy to be having a child with you. All I care about is you and the baby." Emmett said. "I love you Rose."

I started crying, "As… I… do… you." I said between gasps of air.

Bella's POV-

I was very busy today, getting things ready for Alice and Rose. It didn't bother me, but I wished Edward were home to help. He hasn't exactly been thrilled about this, the only reason he is allowing it is because it will make me happy. I do kind of feel sorry for him and the guys. I'm sure it was hard enough living with one pregnant woman, now they're really going to go crazy with three.

Edward's POV-

All I could think about today was that my siblings would be moving into my house soon. This is going to be torture, but I guess as long as Bella is happy that's all that matters.

_**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update within the next week, but I will make time to update at least once. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**_


	14. The Move

-Moving In-

-Moving In-

Bella's POV-

Today I slept in, but was awoken by slamming of objects, stomping, and Rose and Alice in my room.

"Hi Bella." Alice said

"I think you sleep to much." Rose said.

"I need my sleep, I have never been a morning person. So if you would kindly leave so I can sleep…" But I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

"We're not leaving and it's no longer morning." Alice said smugly.

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes and get up out of bed.

"Can you at least leave so I can get dressed in peace?"

"Fine." Rose said. They finally left the room. I went over to my closet and picked out my clothes. I got in the shower and got ready for the day.

I walked downstairs to see all of their belongings in our living room. Why on earth did they bring all of this stuff, they will only be here for a few months, it's not like they will be moving in with us permanently.

"What's with all of the stuff?" I asked.

"They feel that this is all of their necessities." Edward told me. "Most of it is clothing and shoes, but Emmett had to bring his Xbox and his whole game collection."

"Great." I felt like I needed to scream.

I told them to bring just their necessities, but by the looks of it, they brought all of their belongings. I needed to get out of the room, so I went to the kitchen and made all of us lunch. I decided on making turkey and cheese sandwiches. I set the table and put the sandwiches on the plates. I poured the tea in everyone glass besides Edward's, he's not a real big fan of tea. I poured Edward a glass of water. I walked into our filled living room and told everyone that lunch was ready.

"You didn't need to make us lunch." Jasper said

"Are you guys going to eat or not?" I asked.

"Yes."

We all went into the kitchen and sat at the table. There wasn't much conversation at first, I was the first one to say the good news.

"Edward and I are having twin girls!"

"That's great Bella, congrats. Jazz and I are having triplets, two girls and a boy."

"Well that explains why you're so big. Congrats." Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head for his comment about her being big.

"We are having a little girl." Rose said.

Rose was always the lucky one, but I was happy with having twins. After lunch the guys took everything upstairs to their bedrooms while Alice, Rose, and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Can you believe that Emmett found a job?" Rose said.

"Doing what?" I asked. I couldn't see Emmett doing anything but sitting around playing video games all day long.

"He's a stock boy at the grocery store." Rose started laughing. "He thinks that having a girl will be more expensive than having a boy. So he is working and is putting half of his paycheck in an account for her. He said she will only have access to it when she turns sixteen."

"He's right about her being expensive. If she's anything like you she'll love shopping, so he's smart enough to start saving money for her." I said

"I told Jasper that he won't need to work, but he didn't listen to me. So now he is working as a janitor at the school."

"That is a disgusting job." Rose said.

"I know, but he insists that he must do this." Alice said.

_**A/N: I know it's short so please don't point that out. I have been really busy at work and my shift has changed, so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. I know that on my days off I will update. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**_


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this story has been put on hold, but I have become quite busy. I'm currently working two jobs so I don't have time for much right now. So I have to pick one or two of my stories to update more, but I can't decide, so I put a poll up to let you (my readers) decide.

I will be finishing all my stories as soon as I can, but I can't have two jobs and update all fours stories all the time either.

So Please Vote For Which Stories You Would Like me To Finish Up First. You May Pick Two Stories.

Sorry And Thanks,

Bella4Edward


	16. Poor Boys

The Poor Boys

The Poor Boys

Rosalie's POV-

Emmett had just gotten ready for bed and crawled in next to me, when I had this strong craving for grapefruit. Out of everything I could crave for it had to be the nastiest fruit possible. I tried to ignore my craving by going to sleep, but that only made it stronger.

"Emmett?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?" I heard escape from his mouth. I knew he wasn't fully awake. So I decided that there was one way to wake him up.

"Emmett, I think it's time." I knew it was a mean thing to do to him, but that it the only way I could think of at the time.

"What?! Isn't it too early for you to be in labor?" He said as he sat straight up and raced around to get dressed.

"Relax Em, I'm not in labor. I just said that so you would wake up."

"What the hell Rose! Why the in the world would you do that to me? Are you trying to kill me?!" He was yelling at me.

I wasn't one to normally cry, but for some reason his yelling hurt me more than anything that has ever happened to me. I tried to stop the tears from spilling out, but I couldn't. Once one teardrop slid down my cheek, I knew I was no longer in control of my emotions.

"I'm…so…sorry…Emmett." I said between my gasps of air. Once I caught my breath and calmed myself down I spoke again, "I didn't mean to startle you, and I just couldn't get you to wake up any other way." I snapped a bit towards the end.

"What was so important that you had to wake me?" Emmett asked.

"It wasn't really important." I said surreptitiously.

"What was it Rose?" He asked sternly. I knew that if I told him he would get angrier, if that was even possible.

"It was just a craving for grapefruit." I admitted as I was starting at the floor. I didn't want to see the anger build up into his eyes again, but just thinking about it made me cry uncontrollably.

"Rose, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." I knew Emmett didn't like it when I cry, I guess it's because he's never really saw me cry before I got pregnant. "I will go and get you some grapefruit."

Emmett's POV-

I finished getting dressed and left the room. I really was sorry for yelling at her, but in the same aspect she shouldn't have woke me up like that. She has too many mood swings and now she has cravings…I'm going crazy!

Jasper's POV-

I was finally comfortable and just about to fall asleep, when Alice kept nudging me with her elbow. I was hoping that it was accidental and that she was just trying to get comfortable. But the nudging went on for about another couple of minutes, and then it stopped. _Good, she's finally situated, _I thought. Boy was I wrong.

"Jazzy? Are you awake?" Alice asked.

I didn't really want to answer her, but I knew if I didn't I wouldn't get any sleep at all. She's too persistent to let anything drop and now that she's pregnant, it's become worse.

"I am now, what is it?" I snapped even though I didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry Jasper!" She snapped right back at me.

I was taken back and sure how to respond to her. Bella and Rose have been emotional, but not my Alice. Alice has been bitchy, but then again I would rather deal with bitchy than weepy.

"What did you want?" I asked without snapping.

"I'm having a craving for brussle sprouts." She said while making a disgusted face. I knew she would never on a normal day eat brussle sprouts.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll go and get you some then." I said. I got up and got dressed and walked out of the bedroom. I was surprised when I saw Emmett standing there in the hallway.

"Why are you out here?" Emmett asked me.

"Because Alice has a craving for brussle sprouts." I told him.

"Why brussle sprouts?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know!" I snapped. "Why are you out here?"

"Because I'm going crazy that's why!" Emmett snapped back at me. "That and Rose wants grapefruit."

"Okay. Do you want to ride together?" I asked right as Edward appeared in the hallway.

"Cravings?" Emmett and I asked together.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Edward was clearly confused.

"Because Rose and Alice are having them too. What does Bella want?" I asked.

"Carrot cake." He laughed.

"Well at least it's something she would normally eat. Rose wants grapefruit and Alice wants brussle sprouts." Emmett informed Edward.

"Let's all ride together." Edward said. "It'll just be easier."

We all nodded in agreement.

_**A/N: Not too short, but not that long either. Please Review!**_


	17. Happy Birthday Boys

-Happy Birthday Boys-

-Happy Birthday Boys-

(A/N: I know that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's birthday's aren't close to each other, but in my story they are.)

Bella's POV-

I met Rose and Alice in the hallway after I was sure the guys left. We spent the entire day planning for their birthday party while they were at work. We figured we might as well celebrate them together, because Edward's is June 21st, Emmett's is June 23rd, and Jasper's is the 26th. Even though it is the 17th, we thought it would be a good opportunity to get all of their friends from work together to wish them a happy birthday.

"Do you think they caught onto our cravings when we had them together?" Alice asked.

"No, because it's not like it's the first time we've all had crazy cravings together." Rose said. "Besides we are really craving these things today, but we just put them off until tonight so the boys would go and get it for us."

"Okay guys, we really need to hurry and get things put together before the guys get back." I told them.

"Fine then Bella you get to stand by the back door." Rose said.

"Why the back door?" I asked.

"Because that's where we told them to come to."

I guess that makes sense. I went to the back door and waited for the guest to arrive. Alice and Rose finished the decorations and told everyone to hide when they arrived and after they put the gifts that they brought on the table Rose designated just for them. After everyone that was invited arrived, we shut all the lights off and waited.

"They're here!" Rose told us.

Edward's POV-

After we got into the Volvo we went to the closest grocery store that was still open, the Shop'N'Go, at eight thirty at night.

"Have you noticed that the girls have been acting a little strange lately?" I asked them.

"Dude, they're pregnant of course things are going to be a little different." Emmett said. Jasper shot him a look. "Okay so they're more than a little different. I don't think I've ever seen Rose cry before. It's creepy."

"Well Alice has never been this bitchy before, but then again if I had three little people growing in me I think I would be the same way." Jasper said.

"Bella hasn't really changed much, just a tad more emotional than normal and an occasional mood swing here and there. But that's it." I said knowing that I had it easy compared to what Alice and Rosalie put them through daily.

"Just wait a couple of months, when her back starts to really hurt and her clothes don't fit." Emmett said

"We all know how Bella likes to complain when it comes to shopping." Jasper added.

"Yeah." I knew that Jasper was right, but I highly doubted that Bella would be as bad as the other two.

We walked into the store and we all went our separate ways. Jasper went to go find the brussel sprouts and Emmett went to find the perfect grapefruit. I thought I had the easiest task, but I didn't know if she wanted a pre-made cake or if she wanted me to make her a cake. I wasn't sure she never really specified what she preferred, so I guess it didn't matter. As I went to get the cake mix I thought about what Alice or Rose would do if Jasper or Emmett didn't get exactly what they wanted.

What if I made the mistake of getting the store bought cake instead of making her a cake? Or what if she wanted a cake made from scratch? How will she react? Bella's been around Rose and Alice too much; will their bad habits corrupt my sweet little Bella?

Jasper was definitely right when he said I had it easy, but the thing is that Bella could become like Rose and Alice anytime, which actually scares me more than I could ever describe.

I thought more about the carrot cake she wanted. I decided I would buy all the ingredients to make a cake from scratch, also buy a store made cake, and all the ingredients that are needed to mix in with the contents of the cake mix in the box. This way I will have every option.

I went to find Emmett to see of he found the perfect grapefruit. He was walking towards me with many clear bag filled with grapefruit that looked perfect to him.

"Did you buy all the carrot cake mixes the store had or something, because it sure looks that way."

"No Emmett I bought one of each kind and the same with the cream cheese frosting. I also bought the ingredient to make one from scratch and a store bought cake. Did you buy all the grapefruits the store had?" I asked.

"No, just the one's that looked perfect." He glared at me.

"Let's go find Jasper." I suggested and to my surprise Emmett agreed.

We reached Jasper. He just kept staring at the brussel sprouts.

"Are you okay Jazz?" I asked.

"No, I don't know if she would like the bigger ones, medium ones, or the smaller ones. I also don't know how many she wants." He said in a panicky voice.

"Fill a bag of each." Emmett suggested, which shocked the hell out of me. Maybe he was smart, but didn't want anyone to know.

Jasper nodded and a filled one bag full of each size brussel sprout. We finally made our way to the check out. I didn't realize who the cashier was until I heard her nasally voice greet me.

"Hi Edward! How have you been?"

"I'm great and happily married to Bella." I attempted to kill Jessica's thoughts of flirting with me. It seemed to have worked because the next thing she told me was the total of my purchase.

"Have a great night." Jessica said to all three of us, which caused us to shudder.

The drive home was quiet and seemed very short compared to the ride in. When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed all the lights were off in the house.

"I think the girls went to sleep." I told the guys.

"Thank god." Emmett said.

"Good." Jasper sounded relieved at the statement.

We grabbed the many bags and walked into the house. I was able to turn on the light.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted to us.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a surprise birthday party for the three of you!" Bella, Alice, and Rose said together.

"So those cravings weren't real?" Jasper asked.

"No they were real, it just that we could have taken care of that while you we at work, but decided to wait and use it as an excuse to get you out of the house so we could do this." Rose explained.

After we put away everything we bought, we joined everyone and celebrated with them.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it...I know I could have went into more detail about how the party went, but I am extremely tired right now!! Please Review!! If you have any ideas on what should happen in the story please PM me (I will give you credit for the ideas at the end of the chapter if I use your idea) D Review Please!! **_


	18. Arguments

-Arguments-

-Arguments-

Bella's POV-

"Alice get outta here. If you cause Bella to wake up there will be hell to pay!" Edward warned.

"If anyone's gonna wake her up, it'll be you. You're the one that's being loud." Alice hissed back at Edward.

I was already awake, but I didn't feel like rolling over to let them know. I didn't want them to argue even more than they are already. I could feel the tension between them, if I had a knife I could cut it. I decided to roll over and let them know I was already awake.

"You two really need to quit arguing. I was already awake when Alice came into the room. So Edward you can drop the 'there'll be hell to pay' act." I warned him coldly. "What did you need Alice?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out to lunch with Rose and me."

"Sure, I'll go. What time are you leaving?" I asked.

"In about an hour and a half."

"Okay. I'll get ready and meet you downstairs."

Alice started clapping her hands and I instantly knew there was going to be more than just lunch. There was going to be shopping as well, but I didn't mind, I need to get away from Edward for a little bit. All that has happened is Alice and Edward are always fighting with each other. Now I know why he was against them all moving in with us, but I don't regret them moving in at all. At least I have support from my close friends and I support them as well.

I started to get out of bed so I could get ready to leave, but Edward wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me back, bringing me closer to him. I just laid there not wanting to talk, because I was still a bit angry that he was arguing with _his very pregnant sister_. He should know by now that arguing with pregnant women causes more stress and tension.

"Bella, do you really need to go?" Edward's velvety voice asked me. I knew this answer was going to be hard for me to say, because when he talked to me in that voice I had a hard time talking.

"Yes, Edward. I need to get away from you for awhile." I knew this was going to cause an argument between us, after the words had already left my mouth.

"What do you mean you need to get away from me?!" Edward said sternly.

"You are constantly arguing with us and by us I mean Alice, Rose, and I. It's not just you that I need to get away from, it's all three of you. Jasper and Emmett are doing the same thing as well."

"Do you ever think that's because the three of you are driving us crazy!! When you have cravings, whom do you girls send out to get the stuff? US!"

"WE DON'T MAKE YOU!! YOU CAN ALWAYS SAY NO!!" I screamed at him.

"WE KNOW NOT TO SAY NO TO THE THREE OF YOU, BECAUSE IF WE DO YOU'LL MAKE US PAY FOR IT!!" He yelled back at me, which caused me to cry. He's never yelled at me like this.

"GET OUT!!" I screamed.

"What now you're kicking me out of my OWN bedroom?" He was still angry, but stopped yelling at me. He was still talking in a livid tone though.

"It looks that way doesn't it!?" I wasn't screaming, but I was still pissed.

Alice and Rose came into the room crying as well. My guess would be that they were fighting with their husbands. Edward left the room, to go do what he always does, to talk to the boys.

"What happened?" I asked Alice and Rose.

"We told them that we needed to spend some time away from them." Alice said.

"And they went irate." Rose added.

"Maybe living together wasn't the best idea. It's made us drive our husbands crazy." I said.

"I agree." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Are we still going out for lunch?" I asked.

"Of course. We need to get away from all of this for awhile."

I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. We left right away.

Edward's POV-

I felt horrible about our fight. I should have never told her that she was driving me crazy. I went downstairs to find Jasper and Emmett sitting in silence on the couch.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked them.

"Well it seems that all three of us got into arguments with our wives." Jasper said.

We sat in silence for a good four hours, getting up only when necessary. But even when we did get up to do something we never once talked.

/\\\\

_**5:06 pm**_

I was beginning to worry about the girls, because they have been gone six hours.

"I wonder where they are?" I said out loud breaking our longest silence period ever, especially for Emmett. When Emmett's that quiet you know something is seriously wrong.

"They're probably shopping again." Jasper said. Emmett just nodded, refusing to talk at all.

"Emmett, are you alright?" I asked a bit concerned at his silence. He just shook his head and I swear I saw one lonely tear fall from his eye and glide down his face.

"Emmett, tell us what happened." Jasper said.

"I think it's over between Rosalie and me. I'll never get to meet my little baby girl, because of my big ass mouth." He paused long enough to gain control over his tears, to stop anymore from falling. "I told Rosie that she was driving me crazy and that I can't take it anymore. Well she started crying and said 'Fine'. The next thing that I know she's gone up to you're room, Edward and then all three of them left."

"I made the same mistake and told Bella that she was driving me crazy, which caused her to scream at me. And for the first time ever I literally started yelling at her. Then she told me to get out. So I came down here."

"I said the whole 'you're driving me crazy' bit as well, which really pissed Alice off. She threw a vase at me and then she took her wedding ring off and threw that at me." Jasper said. "I don't think they're coming back."

For the first time ever I agreed with him. None of us will get to see our children. I left the house and got into my Volvo and just drove and drove. I ended up at Charlie's house, I figured that even though he doesn't like me, that he could possible give me some advice.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie answered the door and was surprised to see me.

"Edward what are you doing here? Where's Bella? Did she have the babies?" He asked.

"Bella's not here or in the hospital, she left because of me." I said.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie asked coldly.

I explained the whole situation to him in detail making sure I didn't leave anything out.

"What the hell were you thinking with, your ass?" I knew he was fuming. "You never tell the women you love that she's driving you crazy. Did you try calling her?"

"No, I never thought about that."

"Well then try calling her."

I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, but before I could dial her number, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Your wife Isabella is here in the hospital…."

A/N: I know it's mean to leaving you hanging, but if you leave me 15 reviews I'll post the next chapter today. If not, then I'll post it next week when I normally update.

_**Thanks for reading!! D**_


	19. The Incident

Last Time:

Last Time:

_I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, but before I could dial her number, my phone started ringing._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Mr. Cullen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Your wife Isabella is here in the hospital…."_

-The Incident-

Edward's POV-

"Are you sure it's her?" I asked in a frantic voice. I looked up at Charlie with the deer in the headlight look upon my face.

"Yes we are sure. She gave us your cell phone number to call." The woman on the other end said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said right before hanging up the phone.

"What is it Edward?" Charlie asked me.

"Bella's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out. Do you want to ride with me?"

"Uhh, yeah."

We got into the car and drove. I picked up my cell phone and called Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, do you know why Bella's in the hospital?"

"Rosalie called Jasper and told him that both Alice and Bella are in the hospital."

"Okay! Why are they in the hospital?!" I was getting angry because he wouldn't just tell me what happened.

"The girls were in a car accident and Rose said that the other two were in really bad shape."

"Okay, thanks, bye." I turned to Charlie to see his anxious eyes. "Bella was in a car accident and by what Emmett just told me is that she's in really bad shape."

"Edward, you need to drive faster."

We got to the hospital and ran to the front desk to ask where Bella was.

"Second floor. You'll need to stop at the front desk up there to find out more."

We ran to the elevator. Charlie kept hitting the up button until the metal doors opened. It seemed like forever when they decided to close. The doors opened once again to reveal the ICU part of the hospital. I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting in the chairs by the front desk.

"Is everything okay?" I asked knowing that everything wasn't even close to being okay.

"We'll talk after you go see your wife." Jazz told me. I knew Charlie had gotten the room number from the receptionist, so I followed him to the room. Bella laid in the bed motionless, with many machines and tubes hooked to her. I was glad to see that the doctor was still in the room.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes and this is her father." I said forgetting that everyone already knew Chief Swan.

"Your wife didn't lose the babies, which is very shocking." Tears were starting to form in my eye, but I wouldn't let them fall. "But the bad news is that she's in a coma and we're not sure if she'll make it. She's in a pretty bad condition right now, but I assure you we'll do everything we can to make sure she recovers."

Charlie and the doctor walked out of the room to talk and I chose to stay by Bella's side. I really felt bad about the things that were said. I went over to her side and carefully held her limp hand.

"Bella love, I'm so sorry for everything that I said earlier today. I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much." I could no longer hold the tears back. I let the warm tears stream down my face.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't told you that you were driving me crazy you wouldn't have been in this accident." I kept repeating it over and over to Bella.

"Do you really think that's true Edward?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes." I said ashamed of myself.

"You don't know how much I would love to agree with you that it's you fault, but the truth is it's not. It's not Bella's fault either. It would have happened even if you didn't have an argument. It's something that couldn't have been stopped. It was the driver of the semi's fault. The three girls are all lucky to be alive." Charlie said softly.

"But Bella's not conscious." I said.

"But she's also not dead. Bella is strong and she's fighting this. She will make it."

"I really hope so. If she doesn't, then I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Edward, quit being so hard on yourself. Can I have a few minutes alone with my daughter? I think you should go visit your sister as well."

"Okay." I said even thought I didn't want to leave her side.

I walked out of the room and up to Jasper, who was very upset as well. I think this was the first time I ever saw him cry.

"Jasper, is Alice okay?"

"She's resting right now, but she'll be okay. She lost one or two of the babies. The doctors aren't really sure, but they do know that she still has one. Rosalie is the only one that isn't in horrible shape. She was the one driving the car. She escaped with a few bruises and many cuts."

Today has been and always will be the worst day of my life. My wife and my sister are in ICU and it's because of me. If I hadn't been rude to Alice this morning, then the argument between Bella and would have never happened. And they would have been fine and at home.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was really sad, and I'm sorry about that. I have 31 Reviews for the last chapter, if you guy could review like that all the time I would definitely update more than once or twice a week. Please Review!!**_

_**A special thanks to Be My Valentine for the idea of the car crash and losing a baby.**_

_**If anyone else has some ideas that they would like to see put into this story PM me. I will give you credit for them.**_


	20. Good News With The Same News

-Good News With The Same News-

-Good News With The Same News-

Edward's POV-

I have spent the last two hours here in the hospital. Alice is still resting and Bella is still in her coma. Charlie finally let me back into the room about an hour and a half ago. I know that eventually I'll have to leave Bella's side, but I won't be gone for very long. After all it's the least I can do after all the mean words I have said to her.

"Bella love, please wake up. I'm so sorry for everything." I whispered to her.

"Edward, you need to save your apologies for when she does wake up." Jasper said. "Alice would like to talk to you. She's finally awake, so will you please come and talk to her?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a moment." I told him not really wanting to go, but then again Alice is still important to me as well. "Love, I'll be right back. I won't be gone long I promise."

I let go of her hand and placed it gently by her side. I kissed her forehead and left to go to the next room that my sister was in. When I walked into the room the doctor was in there, so I decided to wait outside of the room until he left.

I sat down in the chair outside Alice's room and began thinking about everything. I was completely sorry for every time I hurt Bella in the past and how I hurt her today by arguments. It makes me wonder why she is still with me. Some times she loves me so much more than what I really deserve.

-- _Flashback --_

"_Edward, what were you thinking? You know I don't like to dance."_

"_But Bella, it is our Junior Prom. Please go with me."_

"_I would rather not go. Why do you want to go?"_

"_What is so wrong about going to a dance to spend time with one another? I just want to be with you."_

"_We can spend time together without going to some dumb dance, can't we?"_

"_I'm afraid that if you don't want to spend time with me in public, than why spend time with me at all?"_

_I started walking away to my car. I could hear her cry and call after me._

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I'll go to the dance with you. Please don't leave me."_

_But I just kept walking._

_Eventually I went back and told her that I loved her and that I didn't need to go to some dance just to be with her. Most importantly I told her I was sorry. _

_--End Flashback--_

I really made her feel bad all the time when we were dating, but I always apologized for being an idiot. But today was the first time I actually yelled at her. I swear looking into her eyes after I yelled at her I could see her loving and caring heart breaking. And it was all because of me and my stupid mouth and temper. If I hadn't fought with Alice this morning, she would have let me hold her a few minutes longer, and she would have been happy when she left, but most importantly she would have missed the semi that hit the car by a few minutes.

"Edward?" Jasper said.

"Huh, yeah?" He broke me out of my thoughts.

"You can come in now."

I followed him into the room and looked at my sister that looked like someone beat her up. But what surprised me the most was that she was smiling.

"Alice, what are you so happy about?"

"I just found out that I didn't lose any of my babies. I lost a lot of blood, but I didn't lose any babies."

I was happy for her, but I wondered if she knew about Bella. I went over to her and gently hugged her and told her I was happy for her.

"Jasper, did you tell her about Bella?" I asked as I was pulling away from Alice.

"No, I figured it would be best if you tell her." He told me.

"Tell me what?" She asked clearly still happy about her news. I tried hiding my sadness from her, because I didn't want to make her sad. I looked up at her.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You can tell me right now." She said playfully until she realized that Bella's name was mentioned, and then she assumed the absolute worst. "Oh my God, Bella's dead isn't she?"

"No she's not dead." I said.

"Thank god."

"She didn't lose any of the twins, but she is in a coma."

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"Everything will be fine." At least I hoped so.

"It will be alright, I promise." Alice said. "What about Rosalie?"

"Rose just had bruises and many minor cuts, so she fine." Jasper told her. "She's with Emmett, who is begging for her forgiveness."

"Well Alice I'm going to go back with Bella, okay? I'll be back to check up on you in a little bit."

"Okay Edward, but this wasn't your fault. I know that you're blaming yourself for all of this and you need to quit."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

I walked out of the room after I gave Alice another gentle hug. When I reached Bella's room; Emmett, Rosalie, and Charlie were all in there with her. I took my spot along side her once again and took her hand in mine. I'm not planning to leave her side for a while.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Rosalie told me.

"It wasn't your fault Rose." I assured her. I decided to change the subject. "So Emmett did you and Rose make up?"

"Yes, we did. I'll tell you, it won't happen again."

Everyone has great news, but I still have the same old news I had before. I am truly happy for them, but I wish that I would get some happy news soon.

_**A/N: I decided that I couldn't have Alice lose any of the babies. Please Review!!**_


	21. Poor Edward Pt 1

A/N: Okay…I've had many people asking how far along are the girls, Rosalie is now eight ½ months, Alice is seven months, and B

A/N: Okay…I've had many people asking how far along are the girls, Rosalie is now eight ½ months, Alice is seven months, and Bella is six ½ months. Now onto the story...yay!!

-Poor Edward-

Edward's POV-

It has been almost a month and a half since I've talked to my wife. I miss everything about her. I would do anything just to have a two-sided conversation again. Even if she just tells me she hates me, at least I can hear her beautiful voice once again.

"Edward, why don't you go home?" Alice asked.

"My home is here with Bella. I'm not leaving her side until she's able to come home with me."

"She'll be fine Edward."

"That may be true Alice, but what if she wakes up when I'm not here. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it. If you would like to leave and go back to the house be my guest, but like I said before I'm not leaving."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Bella and me. Every time Rosalie says goodbye to Bella, it's not 'goodbye', instead it's an apology. She feels absolutely horrible about this. She is blaming herself, just like I'm blaming myself.

--_Flashback--_

"_Edward, you need to quit blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault that she's in a coma."_

"_Yes it is Rose. If it wasn't for Alice and I arguing, we would have never argued about it, and she would have never rushed out of the house."_

"_She would have left anyway." Rosalie stated._

"_True, but I would have been holding her longer, which would have delayed your little lunch plans for a bit and would have saved her life."_

"_Edward, You weren't the one DRIVING!! How do you think I feel?!"_

"_It's not your fault!!"_

"_It's more my fault then it is yours. I should have been paying attention to everything better."_

"_Rose I don't want to argue with you right now."_

_--End of Flashback--_

They all left and Charlie walked in as they were exiting. He was quiet and looked very tired. He looked worse than normal. He's always been sad, but now it seemed to be magnified by twenty. It looked like he was literally going to burst out in tears and start some ridiculous babble.

"Edward we need to talk." Charlie said.

I didn't say anything back to him. I continued to stare at him. I was afraid of what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Edward!" Charlie shouted my name.

"What?" I said coldly.

"We really need to talk." He said icily in response to my previous reply.

"About what?" I said calmly. "If it's about me leaving and going home, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the rest of them. My home is here with Bella. The house that we have together is just a house without her."

"That's not what we need to talk about." Charlie said breaking off eye contact with me.

"Then what on earth is it?" I asked trying not to be rude to him.

"I think it's time to pull the plug. I don't think she's going to make it and I can't stand to see the machine breathe for her anymore. Edward this is what I think is best."

"NO! If I lose her, I also lose my children. She will come out of this."

"We have all been told that it is unlikely for her to come back the way she was before she went into the coma. The children might have something wrong with them." Charlie said.

"Of course you would think that, you don't and never will like me!" I said raising my voice a bit.

"It's not that Edward. She's been laying in this bed being fed by a tube that barely has the nutrition her body needs, let alone the nutrition the babies need."

I knew he was right. The babies might have something wrong with them when they're born, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. I can't lose them and Bella.

"Charlie, with all do respect, now that she's pregnant with my children, I have the say in what happens to her and the children. You can suggest anything you want, but I don't have to agree to do them."

"I understand that Edward, but she is still my daughter. Will you at least think about what I've said to you?"

"I'll think about it, but I can almost guarantee that I won't change my mind about this."

"Just think this through."

"I know you can't stand to see her like this and neither can I, but there are two other lives to consider now."

"Here's another thing to think about Edward, are you going to let Bella have tubes feeding her and a machine breathing for her for the next three months until the babies are ready to come out?"

"Okay Charlie, I will think about this but I'm not promising anything."

"I'm not asking you to. All I am asking you to do is think about this and I mean really think about this. I'm not going to ask you for your answer tomorrow."

"I will think about this."

Charlie went over to Bella and kissed her forehead and left. He did give me things to consider. She has been like this for almost a month and a half, but what if she does wake up. If I pull the plug now, then it will be me murdering my wife and children. Can I really allow myself to do that? Someone walking into the room interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, Rose is having the baby." Emmett's panicked voice cut the silence.

"She's early isn't she?" I asked.

"Only by two weeks, Carlisle said that was normal. I have to go." And with that he rushed out of the room.

Great more good news for someone else, while I have to make the hardest decision I'll ever have to make. I looked at my precious Bella, hoping that the solution would then hit me. But when I looked at her I was startled…

A/N: I know another cliffy, but I do have the next chapter written and ready to be posted. So like last time, if I get 15 reviews you'll get it soon but if not you'll have to wait a little bit. Please Review!!


	22. Poor Edward Pt 2

Last Time:

_Last Time:_

_Great more good news for someone else, while I have to make the hardest decision I'll ever have to make. I looked at my precious Bella, hoping that the solution would then hit me. But when I looked at her I was startled…_

-Poor Edward-

Part Two

Edward's POV-

I was stunned to see that her eyes were open. I haven't seen her eyes in almost two months, but there was something different about them. The way she was looking at me, it was almost like she didn't know who I was. I left to get the nurse and doctor. They cam into the room and talked to her as they were removing the tubes. Everything seemed to be fine. So after they left the room I decided to talk to her.

"Bella love, I've missed you so much." I said coming closer to her.

"Stop right there." She paused. I figured that it was just because she remembered our little argument and that she was still mad at me for it. "How do you know my name? Why are you here and who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Your husband."

"I'm not married, I don't even have a boyfriend."

Before I could say anything else to her she looked down at her stomach. I could see the puzzled look upon her face when she realized that she was pregnant. Alice walked into the room and when she saw Bella she rushed over to her. I tried to warn her that Bella wouldn't remember her, but it was too late.

"Alice!!" How are you!?"

"I'm fine, but the actually question should be how do you feel?" Alice said.

"I feel confused. How long have I been in this hospital?" She asked.

"For a month and a half. Bella Edward's really sorry about everything."

"What does that guy have to be sorry for, I don't even know him."

"Of course you do, he's your husband and my band geek brother."

"Are you sure he's your brother. I've known you for years, but I don't remember him."

"Yes, I'm sure he's my brother." Alice said sternly.

"If you say so." Bella said. She looked back down to her stomach once again puzzled at the fact that she was pregnant. Alice pulled me off to the side so we could talk.

"I can't believe she remembers me, but not you."

"Maybe it's because she was so mad at me and doesn't want to remember me." I said.

Alice left the room to go and talk to the doctor.

Emmett's POV-

After I told Edward about Rose I raced off to find where they took her. It wasn't very hard to find her room once I got into the maternity ward. The nurse handed me scrubs to wear before I was allowed to go into the room.

"What the hell took you so long Emmett?!" Rose said. I could tell that she was in pain.

I race over to her side and held her hand. She almost had me in tears when she started to squeeze my hand every time the doctor told her to push.

"Emmett, I hate you!! This is all your fault!" Rose screamed at me. The nurse kept telling me she was only saying that because she was in a tremendous amount of pain and that it would be different after the baby was born.

It didn't take long at all for her to push the baby out. I could tell that Rosalie was tired, but once she heard our little girl cry she was anxious to hold her. Once Rose was holding onto her, she started to cry.

"Look what we've created." She said to me.

"I know, she's beautiful just like her mother." I told her and she looked up at me and smiled before kissing me.

"She has your hair and lips. What a combination." We both laughed. "What should we name her?" Rose asked me.

"You pick her name." I said.

"I'll pick the first name and you can pick her middle name." Rose said. " How about Andrea."

"I like that." I paused to think of a middle name for her. "How about Andrea Krystal Cullen?"

"I like it." As soon as Rose said that Jasper walked into the room.

"We would like to introduce you to Andrea Krystal Cullen." I said.

Bella's POV-

When I woke up I was expecting to be in my own home and in my bed, but instead I woke up in a hospital room with a strange man in my room. When he knew my name and started to come towards me, I was frightened. How was I supposed to know what he was going to do to me? I was relieved when Alice walked into the room. She told me that the strange man was my husband and her brother. I started to believe it, because she would never lie to me about something like this.

The biggest surprise was when I looked at my stomach. At first I thought I had just gained weight, but then I felt what seemed like a kick, from inside me. Then it hit me I was pregnant.

Edward's POV-

Alice came back into the room with the doctor.

"So she doesn't remember you?" I shook my head no. "Then I suggest that you bring in pictures of you and her together. That might trigger something to remember you."

The doctor went over to Bella and asked her a series of questions. I was the only one she didn't know and that hurt more than anything. Alice had left and returned with a bunch of pictures from high school and our wedding. She said that the pictures looked familiar, but still didn't prove anything.

I stepped out and called Charlie and told him everything besides the fact that she didn't know who I am. It didn't take him long to arrive at the hospital. He rushed over to Bella.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. Edward has been with you the whole time, hoping you would wake. I didn't think you were going to, but it's just like you to prove me wrong."

"So I'm really married to Edward?" Bella asked. Charlie looked at me.

"She doesn't remember you?" He had this devious look in his eyes and I knew what he wanted to tell her, but I was glad he decided not to. "Yes, he has been your husband for five years now."

She just simply nodded. After what seemed to take forever, I decided that maybe if I kissed her she would remember me. She always told me that my kisses were unforgettable. So maybe it'll work.

I walked over to her and gently grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. At first she didn't want anything to do with me, but after a few seconds she started kissing me back with as much passion as I was. I broke away and stared at her waiting for her eyes to open.

"Edward…" She whispered. "I do remember you."

_**A/N: Another Cliffy (but it's not that bad). I hope you liked it!! Please Review!! Thanks be my valentine for the idea of amnesia (but I had to make it so Edward was the only one she didn't remember and I couldn't keep her not remember him for long) and Thank Mrs. Cullen 4evr 421 for the names.**_


	23. Poor Edward Pt 3

Last Time:

_Last Time:_

She just simply nodded. After what seemed to take forever, I decided that maybe if I kissed her she would remember me. She always told me that my kisses were unforgettable. So maybe it'll work.

_I walked over to her and gently grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. At first she didn't want anything to do with me, but after a few seconds she started kissing me back with as much passion as I was. I broke away and stared at her waiting for her eyes to open._

"_Edward…" She whispered. "I do remember you…" _

_**-Poor Edward-**_

_**Part Three**_

Bella's POV-

"Edward, I do remember you…" I paused again. I'm not quite sure how to tell him that I remember him as Alice's brother and not as my husband. Should I just play along like I am married to him? He looks so relieved that I remember him.

"I'm so glad you remember me." Edward said. "You have always told me that my kisses are unforgettable, and now I can say that I actually believe it now." He smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

Great this is going to be harder than I thought. I don't want to hurt him anymore. Maybe I should talk to Alice about not remembering anything from the past five or six years. She would be the one to help me remember everything I'm unable to remember now, but how am I going to get rid of Edward?

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" He said as he rushed over to my side.

"I'm really hungry, do you think you and Charlie can go and find something for me?" I asked, not sure if it would work or not.

"Okay, anything for you Bella." Charlie said as he grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Charlie popped his head back into the room, "Whatever you need to talk to Alice about, you better hurry, because he's not going to want to leave you for long."

I just nodded to let him know that I understood. I looked over to Alice to see her confused look written all across her face. I'm surprised she didn't catch on like Charlie did.

"What do you need to talk about Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I remember Edward…"

"I know I was here when you told him that you did." She interrupted.

"Alice can I finish my sentence please?" I asked sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes at me and then nodded. "I remember him as your brother, but not as anything else."

"Why didn't you tell him this?" She asked after a long pause, pondering what I had just told her.

"Because the pain I saw in his eyes hurt me to see and when I told him that I remembered him most of the pain went away. I didn't want to bring it all back."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, which felt like an eternity. Alice was lost in thought about everything I told her. I looked down at my gigantic pregnant belly and placed my hands on it. I felt a kick, it was such a strange feeling, but at the same time it was amazing to feel.

"So another words, you would like me to help you remember the past few years?" Alice said.

"Yes, if you think it is possible." I said nodding my head.

"Oh honey it's possible, but there's one problem." She paused.

"Getting Edward to leave my side, right?"

"Yep, no one could get him to leave you for more than five minutes. Do you have any ideas on how to get rid of him for the night?"

"No, I was hoping you would have a plan." I said. "If anyone could convince him of anything it would be you."

"Hmm…I wonder if we could use our pregnancies for an excuse?" Alice said.

Before I had time to respond, Edward and Charlie walked in, I just shook my head no and Alice nodded in agreement, with the icky hospital food. They brought four different types of sandwiches, an apple, a pear, chips, jello, pudding, milk, apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, and tea. Alice disappeared out of the room, hopefully coming up with a plan.

"Okay, when I said I was hungry, I didn't mean buy everything they have." I laughed as I picked what I wanted from the trays. I chose the ham and cheese sandwich, the apple, the green jello, and the milk. "You guys can eat the rest, I have all I want."

I was lucky when the doctor came in, so I didn't have to really talk to Edward. Alice followed the doctor into the room.

"So how are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Overall pretty good. I'm still trying to figure some things out still, but I feel fine. I just have a minor headache, but it's slowly going away."

He nodded and then spotted all the food that was in the room. "They're making sure you eat, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that hungry though." We all laughed.

"Well everything seems to be fine, but I would really like to see all of you go home tonight and get some sleep, especially you Edward. You have been here, barely sleeping for the past month and a half. I promise she will be fine, but if you prefer someone to be here with her I think it should be Alice or her father."

"I don't see why I can't stay!" Edward said getting angry.

"Edward, please go home and get some sleep. You're like a walking zombie. I promise it'll only be this one time. If you weren't so tired I wouldn't be pushing you to go home." I said, hoping to help convince him to go home.

"Bella, are you sure you want me to go? I would rather stay here with you, then going home to sleep."

"Yes, Edward I'm sure. I will be fine on my own for one night."

"Alice, will you please stay here with my wife." Alice nodded. "I doubt I'll get anymore sleep then what I have been getting, but if it'll make you happy Bella, I'll go home and try."

"It would make me very happy." He walked over to me and kissed me passionately. I blushed at his tender touch.

I was glad when he agreed to leave me for the night. After Charlie got home he called up to my room.

"Edward's home, I thought I would let you know. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I remember Edward, but only as Alice's brother. So I'm hoping that Alice can make me remember him more."

"Okay, good luck kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I turned my attention back to Alice. Which had a smile on her face. "Okay Alice, work your magic and make me remember."

_**A/N: Okay, I know more drama, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter!! Please Review!!**_


	24. Working the Magic Pt 1

-Working the Magic-

-Working the Magic-

Bella's POV-

Alice left me for about an hour so she could go and get stuff that she was certain would bring back my memory. While I was waiting for her to come back, my thoughts turned to Edward's pain face as he was told to go home. For some strange reason it made me want to cry and tell him he could stay here with me for as long as he wanted to.

Then, something really strange happened. I started to think about him and a band, but not just any band; a high school band. I'm not totally sure why I'm thinking of band. Was _Edward in band or is this just a random thought?_ Just then the door opened and broke my concentration. It was just the nurse doing one of her regular checks.

Apparently no one wanted me to have any time to think, because as soon as the nurse left the phone began to ring. _Who on earth would be calling me now? Maybe it's Alice telling me she's on her way._ I debated whether or not to answer it, but decided that if I didn't and it was Alice, I would never hear the end of it.

"Hello?" My greeting came out more as a question.

"Bella, are you alright? Is Alice still with you? Do you need me to come back and stay with you?" I could tell by all the questions that it was Edward calling.

"Edward, please calm down. I'm fine and I'll be fine until I see you again."

"What do you mean? When you'll see me you won't be fine anymore?" His voice was anxious for my answer.

"That's not what I meant, it came out wrong!" Even though it came out exactly how I meant it, I couldn't bare to tell him that.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked, he seemed to be a bit calmer. How do I answer this? I thought about it for a moment. "Bella are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. What I meant to say was that I'll be better than fine when I see you tomorrow."

There was a pause and I began to do a little bit of panicking myself, wondering if he actually bought that cheesy line.

"Okay, I see. Is Alice still there with you?"

"Yeah, why would she leave me after telling you that she would stay with me?"

"I don't know, maybe because she's Alice. Can I talk to her?"

Now what do I tell him? I can't tell him that she went home to gather things to jog my memory, so I could remember my life with him. Maybe he'll buy that she went to get food, because she was hungry.

"Well, she's not in the room right now."

"Why not?" I could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"She went to get something to eat at the cafeteria. She has to eat Edward, she's pregnant with triplets."

"Well when she gets back have her give me a call. Now I think you should get some sleep when she gets back, understood?"

"You're not my father, you're my husband." Now I was starting to get angry over him bossing me around.

"Please get some sleep?" He asked in this velvety voice, that seemed very familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

I sighed, "Okay, I will."

"I love you."

I didn't want to say it unless I actually mean it and for all I know right now is that he's just Alice and Emmett's brother. _How do I get myself out of this one? _

"Me too. Goodnight Edward." I hung up the phone before he had the chance to start talking again.

/\\\\\\\\\

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I remember is Alice shaking me gently while saying my name. I opened my eyes, only to see her cheery face. I looked behind her and saw all the photo albums and other objects, but the one that caught my eye was the wedding dress.

"Alice, was that dress mine?" I asked already knowing the answer to my stupid question. Why would she bring someone else's dress?

She nodded and walked over to the dress and carefully picked it up. She brought it over to me and laid it across my lap. I touched it like it was so delicate that it would fall apart if I touched it with too much pressure. I felt a strange feeling that made me want to cry, but it wasn't because I couldn't remember wearing something so beautiful.

A/N: Okay, I know I left you all hanging here once again. I was looking at the stats for this story today and there are 469 people that have it on alert.

_**The next chapter is ready to be posted and I will post it if I get 20 reviews. Please I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this story. Please review and I'll post the next chapter!!**_


	25. Working the Magic Pt 2

-Working the Magic-

-Working the Magic-

Part Two

It was because I did remember wearing it.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I quickly wiped the tears away from my face and turned my eyes away from the dress and up to her.

"Can I see pictures of my wedding?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Sure." She said and I could tell that she was confused.

She handed me the photo album with the pictures from the wedding. I slowly opened it. I looked at the first picture and started crying.

"In that picture…" Alice was going to explain the picture, before I stopped her.

"This is when I saw Edward for the last time before we were officially husband and wife. I remember locking eyes with him and focused all my attention on him. I didn't look at anything or anyone then the man that would be mine for the rest of my life. In those few moments nothing at all mattered, but getting married to him so we could start our lives together." I was crying at the sudden memory.

Alice and I looked through all the pictures from the wedding and I explained everything that had happened that night to her. When she put away the pictures, I was hit with another round of memories. High school memories, it was a bit strange to remember the wedding before the rest of my high school memories. I had obviously remembered most of them, because it involved Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Bella, is there anything else that you need to remember? It seems to me that you remember everything."

"No, I think I do have all the important stuff back."

"Good, now get some sleep." She ordered me.

"You sound just like you're brother. Speaking of him, you need to call him. He called when you were gone. I told him you went to get something to eat. So I think you should call him now, so he'll finally get some sleep."

"Okay." Alice said as she started dialing his cell phone number. It was strange when we heard a cell phone begin to ring right outside the door as Alice held her phone to her ear.

/\\\

Edward's POV-

After talking with Bella on the phone, she sounded odd, like she was lying about Alice being there. So I decided to take a ride up to the hospital to see for myself. When I got there, I peaked through the door window to her room.

I felt guilty when I saw Alice there in the room with her, but then I spotted all the items in the room with them and knew that she had to of left to get them, because they weren't there when I was here.

I decided to keep watching, even though I could barely hear what was being said, hoping no one would see me. When Alice started to explain one of our wedding pictures, it clicked; Bella didn't really remember me and that's why she wanted me to leave. She was hoping to have Alice help her remember.

The next thing I noticed, was Bella interrupted Alice and told her what went on in this picture and how she felt I knew she remembered me now. I felt relieved when she was able to explain all the pictures from our wedding.

The next thing I knew my cell phone was ringing and that it was Alice calling me. I ran down the hallway before answering the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"What took you so long to answer your phone?"

"I was sleeping." I lied.

"Edward, you are a horrible liar. I know you're here in the hospital."

"I'm at home." I lied again.

"Edward, turn around and look down the hallway." Not thinking I did what she told me to do. And when I turned around, I saw my pixie like sister walking towards me with an angered expression on her face. "Does Bella know I'm here?" I asked.

"No, she fell asleep right when you answered the phone. What the hell are you doing here?"

I wanted to make sure everything was okay with her and to make sure you were actually here as well."

"Well, as you can see I'm here."

"Yeah, but you left to get all the things that are now in her room. I know what you were doing. She didn't remember me." I said lowering my head.

"She did, she just didn't remember you as her husband."

"Why couldn't she just tell me that she didn't remember?"

"She didn't want to hurt you anymore than what she has already."

"She still should have told me, but I'm glad that she remembers me now."

_**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. If you all would review like you did with the last chapter without me requesting reviews, I would update all the time. Anyway, Please Review!!**_


	26. Going Home

Last Time:

Last Time:

"_Does Bella know I'm here?" I asked._

"_No, she fell asleep right when you answered the phone. What the hell are you doing here?"_

_I wanted to make sure everything was okay with her and to make sure you were actually here as well."_

"_Well, as you can see I'm here."_

"_Yeah, but you left to get all the things that are now in her room. I know what you were doing. She didn't remember me." I said lowering my head._

"_She did, she just didn't remember you as her husband."_

"_Why couldn't she just tell me that she didn't remember?"_

"_She didn't want to hurt you anymore than what she has already."_

"_She still should have told me, but I'm glad that she remembers me now."_

**-Going Home-**

After regaining my memory, which I couldn't have done without Alice, the doctors decided to let me go home. At last I would finally be able to sleep in my own bed in the familiarity of my own home, the home that would always belong to Edward and I.

I was actually glad that Jasper and Alice decided to move back to their home. I could tell that Edward was ecstatic about it. He never really wanted all of them to move in to begin with, but agreed to it anyways to keep me happy.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked me. I could tell he was hiding something from me and I was determined to find out what it was.

"Yep, I just have to gather all this ridiculous paper work that the doctors gave me and then we are finally free to leave." I shot Edward the smile that slowly crept on my face during the last part of my sentence. The thought of being free without having to play pretend and fight with my emotions towards Edward. I now knew exactly how I felt about him. I'm not even sure how I was able to forget his love and dedication to me through the years.

"Let me get the paper work for you." Edward offered, but I insisted that I was quite able to do it myself and thanked him anyway. After I gathered everything up and put them in this plastic bag I was given, we headed to the car and soon home.

/\\\\\\

Edward's POV-

I don't know what possessed Bella into not telling me that she didn't remember me as her husband, but it actually infuriated me. How could she not think I wouldn't find out, especially with Alice's big mouth? I suppose it was to prevent me from being hurt, but in all reality it hurt worse than if she were to tell me that she only remembered me as her best friend's brother.

When we go into the car and started driving home, she asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Edward did you hear me?" Bella's sweet innocent voice broke my thoughts.

"No, sorry I was just concentrating on the road." I lied. It's a good thing I'm a better at lying than she is. "What did you want?"

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?" I asked genuinely curious as to why this question came up all of a sudden.

"Well, it's just that it seems like you've been avoiding all conversation with me."

"You haven't done anything to make me mad." I lied, even though I was a bit mad at her. I chose that lying would be the best way to go in this situation. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night; I was worried that if I wasn't with you then something was going to happen to you."

"You look like a zombie. Have you gotten any sleep since I've been in the hospital?" Bella asked.

"Not really. I might have slept about an hour or two a night, but no more than that. I barely left your side. I went to see Rosalie after Andrea was born, but that was only for a few minutes."

_**A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated and for that I am sorry. I promise I will be updating more frequently from now on. Please Review lots…if I get at least 30 reviews, I'll update tomorrow night!!**_


	27. Changes

Last Time:

Last Time:

"_You look like a zombie. Have you gotten any sleep since I've been in the hospital?" Bella asked._

"_Not really. I might have slept about an hour or two a night, but no more than that. I barely left your side. I went to see Rosalie after Andrea was born, but that was only for a few minutes."_

_**Changes**_

Bella's POV-

It's been three weeks since I was hospitalized. I've regained my full memory and Edward has finally caught up on his sleep.

"Bella, PHONE!!" Alice screamed up at me.

"I'll Take It Up Here!" I yelled down to her.

Of course I get a phone call when I'm trying to relax and take a bath. I slowly got up from my nice warm bath water. It has become a workout just getting in and out of that tub. My eight-month pregnant belly is what makes it complicated.

I grabbed my towel off the towel rack and wrapped around myself, before stepping out of the tub. I stepped out carefully and slipped my feet into my slippers. I walked into my bedroom. I caught a glance of Edward, who to my surprise, was still sleeping. I answered the phone quietly trying my best not to disturb Edward.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"It's about damn time you got to the phone!" The voice on the other end yelled back.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I said louder than I wanted to in response to her comment about me being slow. I looked over at Edward hoping I didn't wake him, but I saw his dazzling green eyes staring back at me. He didn't seem mad. Actually he had his breath-taking crooked smile upon his face.

"Emmett and I _need_ a little break from Andrea. We asked Alice to watch so we could go out, but she said she wasn't up to it. So will _you_ please watch her for me?" Rosalie was practically begging me at this point. I've never heard her so desperate for something before.

"I suppose we could take her off you hands for a few hours. She's only a little over a month old, she can't be that hard to take care of. I don't blame Alice for not wanting to take her. She's about ready to pop her three out at any moment."

"Thanks Bella, we'll be by at seven." Rose sounded extremely happy.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Edward, who was still staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You told Rose that we'd watch Andrea, didn't you?" I nodded my head answering his question without saying a word.

"Was I supposed to say no?" I asked hoping he wasn't mad at me for agreeing to do it.

"It's not that, it's just that all she does is scream when Emmett's not around her." Edward said shaking his head at the memory of the last time we saw them.

"I know, but it's been awhile since we've saw her. I thought it would be nice to have some practice, before our daughter come into this world."

"True, but Andrea is only one baby and we are having twins." Edward pointed.

"I know Edward, but some practice is better than none." I said knowing he would rebut.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"Nope." I said smugly.

"I didn't think so, but I had to at least try."

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here it is!! The next chapter will be Edward and Bella baby-sitting…lol. Please Review!!**_


End file.
